Goku, a genius?
by shima orealu
Summary: Read it, you'll see
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z

Goku might seem a little OOC in this one, but it's on purpose. Do you really think that with his fighting ability and strategizing skills, that he is as much of a complete idiot as he lets on?

His father was a genius and so is his son. Do you think it skipped a generation? Or do you think Gohan gets it from Chichi? Anyway, on to the story.

Goku walked down a street in West City looking for the boys. He knew where they were, but Chichi was mad at him again and he didn't want to go home quite yet. He heard someone call "Son Goku!"

"Who said that?" He looked across the street and saw a man beckon at him. He narrowed his eyes and crossed the street. "What do you want?"

"I've heard a few things about you. That you've saved the world on a few occasions, that you're an excellent strategist, and that you're as dumb as it gets. Now tell me which of those doesn't fit."

Goku scratched his head "I don't know. I wouldn't say I'm an excellent strategist…"

The man shook his head "Drop the dumb act, Son. I want you to work for me."

"Ah, gee, no thanks, I'm not good at holding down a job." He scratched his head and grinned then made to leave.

"If you don't I'll reveal that you're a genius. I'll send this out over the net and the television." He held a camcorder in front of Goku's face and showed Goku a clip of himself in Bulma's lab fixing one of her machines. Goku thought 'I thought all the cameras were off'

"How did you get that?" He looked guilty.

"Relax, Goku. We just want you to work for us, help us make things. I promise you won't have to do anything against your creed."

"And if you do I can leave?"

"Absolutely."

"…I'll do it."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z…or the company that makes gameboys, so don't sue me, 'kay?

To those of you who are reading this, but not reviewing, the chapters will be posted faster if I get some reviews, so please review.

Goku said "I'll do it, but I can't let anyone see me with books."

"Here, this is called a HC, a handheld computer. Your assignments will be on it and you can use it to communicate with me. You can switch to games if someone's watching." He handed him something resembling a gameboy advance. He explained it briefly and said "You'll report for work at eight o'clock on Monday, three days from now."

Goku asked "But what do I tell my family?"

The man replied "You're a security guard." He handed Goku a card that read International Technology Institute. "The handheld'll give you directions. Be careful with it." Goku nodded, in a daze. He took a minute to process what had been going on for the past fifteen minutes, then put the computer in a pocket inside his gi and went to look for the boys.

They ran into him on the sidewalk. Goten said "Whoa, dad, what're you doing here?"

Goku laughed nervously "Oh, Chichi says it's lunch time. She sent me to get you."

Goten said "Ack, I gotta go, Trunks."

"See you later, Goten." They left.

After dinner…Chichi said "Goku, you should get a job! We're hardly making a living. We wouldn't be making one at all if Bulma wasn't helping us out."

Goku interrupted "I got a job."

Chichi continued on "You've got to do more than train…what was that you said?"

"I got a job."

She looked at him incredulous and in some shock "Where?"

Goku pulled out the card and said "Here." She looked at him. He really hated lying, but he had been keeping his secret for this long. "I'm going to be a security guard."

Chichi was still in shock "Oh…that's great Goku…"She snapped out of it and cried "Good for you, you finally got a job! I knew you could do it!" She kissed him.

Goten said "Eww…mom, dad, not in front of me, 'kay?"

Goku said, with his hand behind his head, embarrassed, "Uh, I'll be back in a couple of hours, 'kay Chi?"

"Are you going to go off and train?"

"Yes?" He answered meekly. He didn't want to get her mad with him again.

"Ok, go on." Goten and Goku looked at her shocked. She said "Well, did you want to or not?"

"Thanks, Chi!" He flew off. He stopped when he found a good place. He really came out here to try out his new toy. He found a good sized tree and sat down on one of its branches. He took out his computer and turned it on. White text ran across a black backdrop.

'Hello, Son Goku. First, an IQ test. Please answer these questions truthfully and to the best of your ability. Your score will be kept confidential.'

Goku opened it. It wasn't really that much of a challenge. He submitted it.

'Very good. Now for some mental training. Your lessons follow this message. Begin.'

Goku yawned. He had been at it for two hours. The machine paused the lessons. 'Press the white button to instantly assimilate data.' He did and finished the rest in an hour. He went back home. His wife pushed him away.

"Go take a bath first, Goku." He sighed, hid his computer, and left to take a quick bath. He came back and fell asleep instantly. When he woke up in the morning he had everything that he had learned last night running through his head: mechanics, algebra, and chemistry. for this story, Goku knows the basic stuff from looking at Gohan's textbooks when no one was looking He pushed it all back and got up and did his usual morning stretches and put on his gi.

He decided to sneak up on his wife in the kitchen after sensing that they were the only ones awake. He snuck downstairs into the kitchen and put his arms around her waist. "Morning, Chi."

She jumped "Goku, you're up early."

He smiled/smirked "You're cooking must be so good this morning that the smell of it woke me up."

She smiled at him and said "Oh, Goku…" He kissed her neck. "You're different this morning. I like it."

Goku smiled. "I'm gonna go train. I'll be back in an hour, ok?" He kissed her again and left. He went further into the woods and trained hard for thirty minutes then took a quick dip under a waterfall to get the dirt off and dried his hands and took his computer from the bush and turned it on.

'Good morning, Son Goku. Do you have time for a quick exam?' Goku selected yes. He took the test and submitted it. 'Thank you.' A green message came up.

'You did well on your exams. Quite up to my expectations. Are you enjoying yourself?'

'I should enjoy myself when I am being blackmailed?'

'You can't fool me Son, you're having fun. Admit it.'


	3. Chapter 3

I decided that my disclaimer still stands from the previous two chapters and if you're in doubt of my ownership of Dragonball z, then you can go back to chapters one and two and see it.

For the _two _of you who reviewed, thanks. I'm glad you like it. I'll keep it coming, and please, take the time to review. Now, on with the story.

'I should enjoy myself when I am being blackmailed?'

'You can't fool me Son, you're having fun. Admit it.'

'I have to go eat breakfast.'

'Until later, Son.' Goku cut the computer off and put it back in his pocket. He wouldn't admit it to the man, but he was having fun. He could 'drop the stupid act' when he worked for this man and he wouldn't be afraid of him. It was nice. He flew home and walked in.

Chichi said "Just in time."

Goku grinned "Great! I'm starved!"

Chichi yelled "Breakfast!" The boys soon ran down.

Gohan yawned "Morning, dad."

Goten cried happily "Breakfast smells good!"

Chichi rolled her eyes and smiled. "Go wash your hands before breakfast."

That day went on like the past one. Goku trained like normal, but put in a couple of hours with the computer too. He went to bed that night thinking about work in the morning and all of the things he had 'instantly assimilated.' Algebra, chemistry, biology, mechanics, engineering, physics…He slept hard and woke up early.

It was six o'clock. Chichi was up. Goku shook his head with a grin. He just didn't feel like sleeping in anymore. He went downstairs and kissed her "Morning, Chi."

Chichi half turned with a smile. "Are you going to make a habit of that?"

"I've got to be at work at eight."

Chichi sighed happily "I still can't believe you've got a job! How did it happen?"

Goku said "Well…he just walked over and offered me the job, really."

"That's it?"

"Yeah, that's it."

She shook her head "You must have been in the right place at the right time."

"Guess so." She kissed him. "I'm so proud of you."

Goku blushed "Aww, Chi…"

She smiled "Go on and train. Breakfast'll be done in an hour." He grinned, kissed her on the cheek and ran out.

He trained and then went up in a tree and turned on his computer like he usually did.

'Good morning, Son. Your post-test follows this message as usual. Remember to be at work at eight o'clock sharp. What would your choice of vehicle be, Son? Car or motorcycle?'

'I'd rather…'

'Between the two, Son. You don't to alarm people by dropping in out of nowhere, do you?'

'Motorcycle'

'What color? Would black suit you?'

'Yes, I guess…'

He was interrupted again 'You will drive to the ITI and be there at eight. Directions will be on your HC and the directions to my office where you will report will also be there. See you in an hour, Son.' The green text disappeared.

Goku thought 'Drive there?' He took the test, submitted it, then walked back home. He found a capsule in the front yard with a note tied to it. 'To Son Goku' He opened it. A black bike poofed up. 'Nice.'


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to those of you who reviewed. Feel free to comment. What do you think about the Institute? And Dr. Jhones? Feedback might be used in writing later chapters.

He found a capsule in the front yard with a note tied to it. 'To Son Goku' He opened it. A black bike poofed up. 'Nice.' There was a helmet and riding clothes too. He put the clothes into another capsule and into his gi. He went in. "Breakfast ready?"

Chichi said "Almost. You're not going to wear that to work are you?"

"Wear what?''

"Your gi. Security guards don't wear gis."

His sons had just seen the motorcycle. Gohan asked "Who's bike?"

Goku said "Mine. They gave it to me."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I guess they like me." He laughed, "They gave me some clothes with it."

"What kind of clothes?" Goku opened the capsule.

"That's weird."

Goku laughed somewhat nervously and asked "What do security guards usually wear."

Gohan said "A uniform."

Goku said "Then maybe they keep it there."

Chichi said "Well, go ahead and change, it's better than your gi."

Goku went to the bathroom and changed.

Chichi thought 'Wow, he looks like a real tough guy in that leather. Must be why they picked him. That top really shows off his muscles. She shook herself out of that train of thinking before she ruined the food. "Be careful not to hurt anybody."

"I will, Chi." They ate and Gohan and Trunks walked outside with Goku. They flew off to school and Goku kicked off on his motorcycle. He followed directions to ITI up to his parking space. 'I have a parking space?' He parked his bike and walked inside. He followed directions to a Mr. Reed Jhones's office. He knocked.

"Come in Son. Don't break the door down."

Goku walked in. "Sorry, Mr. Jhones."

"Just call me Jhones."

"Ok…Jhones. What do I do now?"

"I'm going to show you your office." He rose from his desk.

"I have an office?"

"Of course. You'll have to get your fingerprints and retinas scanned after you get settled in."

Goku frowned, "No needles?"

"No needles."

"What if someone finds out that I'm not really a security guard?"

"They won't. You will wear a uniform under your lab coat. Come with me."

Goku followed the man. They got to his office and Jhones opened the door. A young man was sitting beside the smaller desk. He stood up and walked over.

Jhones said "Jake, meet Mr. Son. Son, this is Jake, your student assistant."

'I have an assistant?'

"Hello, Mr. Son. I'm Jake Rally and I'm your assistant."

"You take him from here, Jake." Jake nodded and Jhones walked out.

Jake noticed Goku watching Jhones leave and said "Mr. Jhones is a very busy man. He'll be in and out. Now, first your clothes. Come with me." They went around a few corners and through a few doors. They stopped in front of one. Jake said "If you would please go in there and shower. You will find your uniform in locker 22a and your lab coat in 44b. The respective codes are d-o-g-1 and c-a-t-21. Do you have all that?"

Goku nodded and went in. He came back in his uniform and lab coat. Jake said "Watch your collar and buttons." He fixed them "And don't use the tie. We don't want you to rip your lab coat." Goku nodded and fixed it. "Now for your hair."

"My hair?"

"But, I don't need glasses."

"They're to keep up the appearance. You see, Dr. Jhones and I will be the only ones who know that you are anything other than a scientist and teacher."

Goku asked "I'm going to be a teacher?"

Jake said "Didn't Mr. Jhones explain?"

"No."

"He has a habit of that. Now, for the first week you're going to cram with your HC and take examinations. After that you will teach."

"What about the security guard thing?"

"Oh, that's for family visits, though you do have the physical attributes of a good security guard, Mr. Jhones hired you for your intellect. If something happens, though, would you mind?"

"Sure."

"Good. Now for your hair and glasses. Then on to processing. Where we'll get you logged into the system and your ID made."

Goku said "I won't cut my hair." They left the office and started walking again.

Jake said "You don't have to, just tie it back."

"How?"

Jake stifled a laugh and said "I see your point. Does it lay down when it's wet?"

"For a minute."

"Go on in and wet it them and tie it back with this hair band." Jake handed Goku a silver grey hair band. Goku left and came back. Jake said "Not bad. From now on, tie your hair back like that after you shower when you arrive."

Goku nodded. "Now we go to Doctor Wong's office and she will give you an eye test and find you some glasses."

Jake knocked. A woman's voice answered "Com in Jake, Mr. Son." Goku jumped and they went in.

Upon seeing the look on Goku's face, the old lady said "No, I'm not psychic. You're the only one here that wears boots, Mr. Son, and I recognize Jake's stride. Come here."

Jake warned "None of your tricks, Miriam. He's a married man."

She pouted. "You always spoil my fun. And this one's a looker…but, oh, alright. A standard test." Goku raised an eyebrow, but decided not to ask.

Jake explained, "Dr. Wong is also our medical doctor."

Goku said "Oh…I see." He took the eye test.

Dr. Wong said "You have perfect vision. You'll get the standard glasses then." She muttered "I go into work as a certified doctor for men who have perfect vision and near perfect health." She handed Goku a pair and said "They tint when you go outside."

Goku put them on and Jake showed him a mirror. "Is that me?"

"Yes. You seem surprised, Mr. Son."

'I look just like Gohan.'


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to all of you for reviewing and I'm glad you like it.

Did everyone get the update that we aren't allowed to respond to our reviews in our stories anymore? Also, since I'm going on Thanksgiving break I probably won't be able to update the story for a little while. If I get the chance I will, though.

And don't forget everyone, to please review. Now, on with the story.

Goku put them on and Jake showed him a mirror. "Is that me?"

"Yes. You seem surprised, Mr. Son."

'I look just like Gohan.'

Goku asked "Um…what is that hair band made of?"

"An especially strong blend of elastic we like to call elastel."

"Metal? That explains how it hasn't broken yet."

Jake said "Alright, Mr. Son, now for your processing. Jenny!"

A girl around his eldest son's age came running up. "Yes, Mr. Jake?" She was a bit disheveled looking. She tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"Jenny, take Mr. Son through processing. Then show him back to his office, please."

"Ok, Mr. Jake." She looked at Goku and blushed. She looked down. "Mr. Son."

Jake said "Go on." He left.

Jenny, trying to control a blush, said "Follow me, Mr. Son." They were soon out of earshot.

Goku asked "Why do you call Jake mister? He doesn't look any older than you?"

"Oh, I'm just a student really. I do work here, but I'm a gopher."

"A what?"

She blushed "Oh, they send me around to do errands and look things up."

"Do they do that to all new trainees?"

She stifled a laugh and nodded. "How did you know I was new?"

"You don't seem to have that professional look down yet."

She looked down. He said "Keep your personality." She looked at him. He smiled and said "You're about the same age as my son."

She looked up at him in a mixture of disappointment and relief. "You seem like a nice girl. So, what kind of students go to ITI? What do they study?"

"If the boss hasn't told you anything, then maybe I shouldn't either." She looked uncomfortable.

Goku said "It's alright. Don't worry about it." Then he looked a bit nervous "There aren't any needles are there?"

She said "Needles, where?" She looked around in fear.

Goku said "For 'processing'?"

"Oh…um, no, I don't think so."

Goku sweatdropped. He followed her to an office. He got his fingerprints scanned. "No, Mr. Son, hold your eyelids back. The computer can't see your eyeball."

"Why does the computer have to see my eyeball?"

She giggled. "Because it's a part of processing, Mr. Son." Goku had his picture taken and was given a card. Some papers were given him to sign. He sped read them. A contract that he was to keep what he saw did here to himself and not to discuss work with family. He shrugged. That worked fine for him. He signed. The woman asked for his HC.

She said "Security upgrade. Employee manual too." He handed it over. She gave it back. "It will do nothing but play games and asked as a normal handheld gaming device unless you put your thumb below the buttons on the logo. It's set to your fingerprint."

Goku nodded. He repocketed it.

"Keep your ID with you at all times. If lost it will be wiped. Understand?" Goku nodded again, but was starting to wonder about all of the security. "That's it." They walked back to Goku's office and walked in. Goku found a box of parts, a booklet and a stack of papers on his desk. Jenny ducked out, "It was nice meeting you Mr. Son."

"What do I do with this when I finish it?"

"Put them in the outshoot when you're done. See it on the wall?" Goku nodded at her and he could hear her running off on another errand. He settled down to work and opened the brochure. It was blueprints for a device that he was to build. He began.

Three hours later Goku sent the device by. He wondered aloud "I wonder if this place has food." About ten minutes later Jhones walked in. "Mr. Son."

'Uh oh, I bet he's mad about that change I made…' "Yes, Mr. Jhones?"

"You deviated from the diagram."

'Yep.' Goku said "It wouldn't have worked. The salt water wouldn't have made it into the filter to distill. A simpler design with more common sense worked better."

Jhones smiled. "Good work, Son."

"Thanks, Jhones. Is there any food around here?"


	6. Chapter 6

Good news, my internet is somehow working. My house doesn't usually pick up wireless, but it does every once in a while so I'll try to post some chapters during break. I'm glad all of you are liking the story so far. I've really wanted to read a story like this for a while, but not one was writing it, so I decided to. I'm making some of it up as I go along, though, so any suggestions would be appreciated.

Don't forget to review.

Jhones smiled. "Good work, Son."

"Thanks, Jhones. Is there any food around here?"

"Had the cooks fix you lunch." He tossed Goku a capsule. "Good day, Son."

"See you later, Jhones." Goku opened the capsule. 'Wow.'

After he finished eating, he put the dirty dishes in a pile by the wall and washed his hands at the sink in his office. He went back to work on the papers. It was four o'clock and a bell rang.

Jhones came by. "Quitting time, Son." He looked around and said "Didn't you see the shoot to the kitchen? It's on the wall." Goku looked and found a shoot.

"I don't think they will fit."

"Put them back in the capsule first." Goku blushed.

Jhones laughed "It's been a long day, Son, sometimes not being a genius gives one more common sense."

'He isn't a genius?' He wanted to change the subject, though; he would ask Jhones about that later. "My wife's going to ask about my paycheck."

Jhones looked at Goku in a mixture of amusement and seriousness "Pay day's each Friday. The paycheck will be in your in shoot. You get paid a standard of six hundred dollars a week I don't know how to translate dollars to Zenni, so I'll just use dollars, ok? 

Goku said "That's fifteen dollars an hour."

"And around $40,000 a year if you add in bonuses."

"Wow."

Jhones laughed. "You're not like the others, Son. I had to drag you into it, but I think you genuinely enjoy the work. You're not in it for the money. I like that. See you tomorrow, Son. Don't forget to run by the showers and change before you head out."

Goku left soon after Jhones did and showered and changed. He put his computer in his jacket pocket and took the hair band out and put it in his locker. His hair shot out to its normal position. He took off his glasses and put them in his locker too. Then her put on the helmet and left on his motorcycle.

Driving in West City, Goku dodged a blast on his bike from above. He looked up. He said "Oh, give me a break. Couldn't Vegeta find a better way of getting my attention?" Goku pointed down and gestured. He pulled into an alley.

Vegeta said "I thought that was you. What are you wearing?"

"My bike clothes."

"You don't wear black, and you definitely don't wear _leather_."

Goku laughed nervously "They thought I'd look tougher in it."

"I heard you got a job. Your wife won't shut up to mine about it. Thanks a lot." He glared at him.

Goku put his hands up. "She's just excited."

Vegeta crossed his arms "So, you're doing what?"

"Security guard."

"And they just picked you off the street."

"Yep, that's right."

"You're hiding something."

Goku had to think fast. What would Vegeta believe?

What _would _Vegeta believe? I thought of something, but if any of you out there have anything good, let me know.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I got some great ideas for what Goku should tell Vegeta, and I picked one of them. Thanks for your suggestions. You guys came up with some good stuff. I'll definitely let ya know if I need some help in the future. On with the story!

Vegeta crossed his arms "So, you're doing what?"

"Security guard."

"And they just picked you off the street."

"Yep, that's right."

"You're hiding something."

Goku had to think fast. What would Vegeta believe? He hated to lie…maybe he didn't have to. Vegeta would never believe the truth! He said "You're right, I am."

Vegeta looked smug. "I knew it. You're not really a security guard, are you?"

"No."

"What are you really?"

"I'm really a scientist. They hired me because they found out that I was a genius."

Vegeta growled and said "If you won't tell me the truth then I'll just have to find out another way."

Goku shrugged, with a grin. He yelled after Vegeta, who was flying off annoyed, "Hey, let's spar later. I'll be over after dinner like I usually am!" Vegeta kept flying and didn't answer. Goku grinned. 'I can't believe that actually worked!' Then he was depressed 'I can't believe everyone has bought my act _that _well. It's kind of depressing.' He shook his head, got back on his motorcycle and went home.

He parked beside a tree and hung his helmet on a handlebar. He shook his head to fix his hair and walked in. He changed then plopped down on the couch. He was tired, but he'd feel better after dinner and a good spar. He had been using his brain all day. He could really use a good workout. For now, he flipped through the channels and paused when he came to the science channel. Goten is still a kid and Gohan is a teen in the story, he's not married, so he still stays at home 

Gohan walked in "What'cha watchin' dad?"

Goku said "Nothing." He tossed the remote to Gohan, hoping that he'd keep it on the science channel. It was getting interesting.

Gohan said "Hey, if you don't mind, I'll keep it here."

Goku said "Sure, Son." He reclined on the couch, pretending to not even be watching the TV. When it got to marine biology and underwater surveillance he got more interested.

"Dad?"

"Hmn?"

"Dad, what were you thinking about? You're not actually watching this are you?" He laughed.

Goku laughed nervously "Just spacing out a little. Long day at work."

"Anything interesting happen?"

"Not really."

Chichi called "Dinner!" They ate.

Goku said "I'm going to Capsule Corp to spar with Vegeta."

Goten said "Can't I sleepover, please!"

Chichi said "Goten! It's a school night!"

Goten argued "But I did all my homework and we'll go to bed early. Please!" He gave her his best puppy dog eyes.

Chichi sighed "Ok, you can go."

"Yes!"

"You better not be late for school in the morning, though. I'll call Bulma and make sure."

Goten said "Sure, mom." He turned to Goku and asked "Can we ride on your motorcycle?"

Goku thought 'I don't want to tell him no, but I don't want to put Goten in danger. Come through for me Chichi…'

"No way, Goten, that thing's dangerous!"

"But dad gets to ride it!"

"Your father could run into a mountain head-first and be fine!"

Goten said "But flying's ok? What if I lost my concentration and…"

Goku covered his son's mouth and said "How about I just use Instant Transmission? By Chichi, bye Gohan." They left and arrived at CC.

Goten said "Aww. I wanted to ride on the motorcycle."

Goku said "Your mom didn't think that flying was dangerous before. Do you want her to ground you literally?"

"Oops. I didn't think of that."

Trunks called "Hey Goten, come on!" Goten ran off with Trunks. Vegeta walked in.

Goku asked "Ready to spar?"


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks as always to those of you who have reviewed and don't forget to do so in the future. Don't worry readers, the close calls with others almost finding out Goku's secret will come, but you'll just have to keep reading…on with the story…

Vegeta walked in.

Goku asked "Ready to spar?"

"Bulma fixed the GR

Goku said "Four hundred times gravity."

"I'll beat you this time, Kakkarot." He smirked.

Goku felt his computer in his pocket and thought 'Darn, I forgot to take that out.' He laughed nervously "Um, Vegeta?"

"What is it, Kakkarot?"

"I need to use the bathroom."

Vegeta facefaulted then jumped up stressmarking "You baka!"

Goku laughed nervously and scratched his head.

Vegeta said "Do you even know where it is?"

Goku grinned "I can find it." He heard Vegeta sigh as he teleported out.

He had to go to the bathroom. Vegeta would get suspicious if his ki showed up anywhere else. He found a good place to hide the computer then flushed the toilet and washed his hands. He teleported back. "Ok. Let's do it."

Vegeta rolled his eyes and said "Your job as a 'security guard' must be mentally stimulating."

Goku said "Yeah," he thought back to some cop shows he had seen on TV, "There were doughnuts." Vegeta shook his head and turned up the gravity. They sparred.

Vegeta frowned 'He's different today; he's sparring smarter than he usually does…'

Goku noticed Vegeta's train of thought and thought 'Darn. I started analyzing his moves without even thinking about it. I've got to keep that separate.' He let himself get hit and was rammed into the floor. He got up and flew back at Vegeta. He shut out his smart side and let his more feral Saiyan side out. They had an intense fight and almost took the GR down with them.

Vegeta cut off the gravity and they both panted. Goku grinned "Great spar, Vegeta." He felt great. He got to work his whole self out now. He didn't have to fake a grin. He said "Hey, I better head home before Chi makes me sleep on the couch again." He smiled. Vegeta smiled in return.

"Get out." Goku left. Vegeta thought 'If if wasn't for that bathroom thing I would think that he had finally grown a brain. He _is_ different though, he showed his Saiyan side today…and I think he was analyzing me…"

Goku arrived home, then he thought 'Darn! I left it…I can't just go get it now…but what if something happens to it?' He hid his ki and teleported to the bathroom.

"Kakkarot!"

"Sorry Vegeta!"

"I thought you'd left."

"Erm…I…forgot Goten's gameboy." He had already gotten it. He teleported out.

Vegeta said "He hid his son's gameboy in the bathroom? That doesn't make any sense and if it was the brat's, why didn't he give it to him?" He went out looking for the boys. "Goten!"

A couple of minutes later Goten poked his head out "I didn't do it."

"Come here brat, you're not in trouble."

He walked out followed by Trunks.

Vegeta asked "Goten, do you have a gameboy?"

Goten said "No. Why?"

"No reason. Now scram." They got relieved looks on their faces and left. Then it dawned on Vegeta. He yelled "What did you do?" no answer. They were hiding. He was aggravated for a moment, then shrugged. Whatever it was, Bulma could fix it.

He turned back to the problem at hand. Something was up with Kakkarot, and he needed to know what.

Will Goku be found out? What will his next close call be? What did Trunks and Goten do? If any of you have ideas review me and tell them to me. They might make it on the story. I'm always open to good ideas. Don't forget to review.


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks to those of you who reviewed. Sorry for the delay. I've been swamped with end of the term papers. I'll just jump on ahead to the story.

He turned back to the problem at hand. Something was up with Kakkarot, and he needed to know what.

Back at the Son house, Goku turned on the shower. He took out his HC and typed a message and sent it to Jhones then turned the computer off again and hid it. He took a shower slower than usual to think. 'I've made too many mistakes today. Now Vegeta's more suspicious than ever…' he frowned. If it was just Vegeta, Goku knew a few secrets of his… 'Am I thinking about blackmail?' he shook his head with a frown 'well, no one will believe Vegeta anyway. He's been paranoid of me since I reached supersaiyan before him.'

An almost inaudible beep was coming from the computer. He jumped out of the shower and got it and brought it back in with him. Then he realized that the water would probably short circuit the computer. Text appeared.

'Don't worry. The HC's waterproof down to a thousand meters or so.' There was a pause. 'Son, is there any reason in particular that you want a retrieval device installed? Did you lose it?'

'I didn't lose it. I left it somewhere and had to go back and get it. It created a suspicious situation.'

'So you forgot it.'

Goku sighed 'Basically.'

'Typical. I was wondering when you'd ask for something of the sort.'

'Explain.'

'You geniuses are always losing things.'

'Oh…'

'What Son?'

'That explains some things. Dr. Jhones, aren't you a genius?'

'I'm the common sense of this operation, Mr. Son.'

'Sorry, Dr. Jhones.'

'Why are you apologizing, Mr. Son?'

'I did not mean to intrude.'

'It's alright Son, just, for the future, don't ask people personal questions.'

'Ok. How did you know I was in the shower?'

'Besides the fact that you just told me?' There was a pause. 'There's a pressure sensor on the screen. Drop your HC in the off shoot in your office first thing tomorrow morning.' The text cut off. A message popped up that wasn't live.

'By the way, you start teaching tomorrow.'

"What!" He almost fell down in the shower.

"Is everything okay in there?" Chichi called.

"Yeah, everything's ok."

"Alright. Be careful with the soap. You don't want to slip on it." Goku felt her walk off to the other side of the house.

He typed 'I'm not supposed to start teaching until two weeks from now!' No response. 'I don't know how to be a teacher!'

A minute later another non-live message appeared 'If you're done panicking, Son, following are the subjects that you are expected to teach and a short tutorial on teaching.' Uh oh, if Jhones said short it would take him all night. Subjects? He opened the files. He was to teach three classes!

'These are the classes that you will normally teach from now on.' The first class was science. The second class was applied mechanics. The last was…martial arts. 'Should be a fun class for you, Son. What you are to teach follows.' He was only to teach basic self-defense, nothing to do with ki. It still might be interesting. He viewed the tutorial on instant.

Chichi was back. "Goku, you've been in the shower a long time." He didn't answer. He finished and hid the computer. "Goku!" He pretended to slip and made a thumping noise that would sound like he fell and wrapped a towel around himself sloppily and opened the door.

He yawned "Oh sorry, Chi. I think I fell asleep in the shower." He yawned. He actually was tired, so it was pretty convincing. She smiled "Of course you are. Go on to bed." He went to the bedroom and fell asleep instantly.

In the morning, he slept in a little later than usual. The lesson last night _had_ been a big one. The boys were up before him. He sleepily felt out everyone's ki and then was fully woken up with Goten's cry of "Hey, Mom! I found a gameboy. It's broken."

"Then throw it away dear." It took Goku a minute to realize it was his HC that they were talking about. Good thing he slept in one of his old gis.

He ITd down "No!" Everyone stared at him. Goku thought 'Smooth…I've got to think fast.' He said "You found me out."

Gohan said "What are you talking about?"

"I was going to give Goten a gameboy and a new game put out by the video game department of the company where I work, but now…"

Goten cried "Cool! I'll still act surprised. Please, Dad!"

Gohan said "A video game department? Cool! Can I have one too?"

Goku said "Maybe, if you're good, but now you'll have to wait a week or so." He picked up the HC and pocketed it.

Chichi asked "How are you going to get free gameboys and games for the boys?"

"I know the boss."

She asked "There wouldn't be a kitchenware division, would there?"

"…why?"

"I saw this great big stainless steel wok on television. Imagine how much faster it would cook the rice."

He smiled. "I'll have to check on that." He kissed her. She said "Go finish getting dressed. Breakfast'll be ready in a minute."

Goku got dressed, ate breakfast, and left off for work.

In the next chapter, Goku begins teaching and Gohan gets a scholarship from the science department at the high school to guess where. What do you readers think of the International Technology Institute? It's more than it seems. What do you think it really is?


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry it's been so long since I've updated. I've been swamped with papers again. Thanks for reviewing. Now on to the story.

He smiled. "I'll have to check on that." He kissed her. She said "Go finish getting dressed. Breakfast'll be ready in a minute."

Goku got dressed, ate breakfast, and left off for work.

He was nervous. He really wished Jhones hadn't done that. He adjusted his glasses and walked into his first classroom. The students were due to arrive in fifteen minutes. The class was chemistry. Jhones wanted him to demonstrate explosive mixtures and lecture on chemical bonding.

Goku ran a hand through his hair, frustrated. He had no idea how to be a teacher. He doubted it would go like the program told him it would. His fingers stopped at his hair band. He sighed and turned to the board, which was dry erase.

He was surprised that it wasn't a computer too. He wrote down the notes and classwork and homework. The work was mixed. Classwork, quizzes and tests were on their computers, but homework used the books. Must be so that way so that the parents could tell their kids did something at school. He smiled as he thought of Chichi. He finished writing the notes on the board and sat at his desk waiting for the students to arrive.

He counted them. There they were, the whole twenty-five. He said "Ok, class, let's begin. Today…" Suddenly the door burst open.

Gohan walked in, his hair messed up and his glasses not on yet. Goku contained his shock decently. He coughed "It appears I have a new student."

Gohan stared at him. He said "You look really familiar."

Goku cleared his throat. Gohan said "Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Gohan Son. I'm here on the scholarship."

Goku thought 'Jhones, I'm going to kill you!' He said "Mr. Son. Please take the remaining seat." Gohan half bowed and took his seat. Some of the other kids snickered at his bow. Goku saw his son take out his glasses and put them on.

Goku said "This week we will be covering chemical bonding. Today, however, will be a review of your chemistry knowledge. Prepare your tablets for download." They took out their tablet computers and got them ready. Gohan looked around at the other students and figured it out.

Goku said "By the way, you can call me Mr. S and you will all have a pre-exam on your computers in a minute or so." The class groaned. He said "You will also be expected to do the pre-test in your books for tomorrow. You may begin after you finish your computer test and submit it." He pushed up his glasses.

"Your paper based test is expected to be done without the use of calculators or other technology and all work is expected to be shown." There were several cries of disbelief.

"What?"

"You can't do that!"

Goku said "I just did and I'll know if you used a calculator or cheated, so I suggest not doing so as it will cause you to fail the assignment. Now, begin."

There was a collective sigh and they began. He heard some mumbling going on about several different things, mostly about him. He ignored it and went to his desk and onto the larger computer.

'Son, how's your first day of teaching?'

'Call me S. Is that you Jhones?'

'Don't be angry S. We had to put your son somewhere. Just happened to be with you. No hard feelings?'

'Like I believe that.' Jhones had signed off. Goku planned out his next class in his head while waiting for the tests. He started receiving tests and smirked once he had gotten back the results.

He said "It appears we have some dishonest students, or didn't everyone know that stealing the teacher's answer key off of their computer was wrong?"

A student cried "You can't prove that!" Goku noted the face of the student.

He said "The answer sheet was wrong. I created it that way on purpose. I was curious to see who would take the honest way out. Those of you who just cheated now have a F in your grade file for this class."

There was a groan. Goku continued "And those of you who did not cheat will receive a hundred. The paper test will be graded on a normal grading scale. I would advise no cheating. Cheating will always result in a F in this class. If you finish the paper test in class, you have no homework."

He saw many speed up. Only five didn't finish. The students left, Gohan last. Goku let out a deep breath.

Gohan stuck his head back in. He said "What does the S stand for?"

"My last name."

"What's your last name?"

"Don't you have a class?" He picked up his bag and left for his other classroom. Gohan stood outside the door.

'Wow. I have this guy three times today. I hope he lightens up.' 


	11. Chapter 11

Hey, fans! Sorry this chapter's taken me so long, it's just that it was exam week and I was swamped, so Gomen. Here it is. I think you shouldn't be disappointed with it. Don't forget to review.

'Wow. I have this guy three times today. I hope he lightens up.'

Goku got ready for his mechanics class. He wrote 'Mr. S' on the board and prepared the files for upload by his students. His students came in. He saw his son was in his mechanics class as well. He would have a talk with Jhones after lunch.

He said "Welcome to applied mechanics. You see the little box of parts on your desk? Use your computer for directions and a diagram. You each have a different project. Any questions?"

A couple of hands raised. "Yes?"

"Is this for a grade?"

Goku answered "No." He saw many of them relax. "Any other questions?" There were none. Goku walked around and observed them as they worked. Once they were nearing completion, he said "Oh, I lied earlier. You are getting a grade and you have ten minutes to finish." He saw many panicked looks and heard protests and scrambling.

"Time." He was at his desk. "Check your grade files." When they did, they looked back up at him surprised. He said "Most of you worked very well when you weren't under pressure, but you had trouble completing when the pressure was back. You must learn how to work, and work well, under pressure. Today, I gave you your grade for following directions and trying. From now on, grades will be based on skill, application, knowledge and effort. Your homework is on the board. Please write it down. I will take it up tomorrow."

The students left. Gohan looked at this man again as he filed out. He looked so much like his father, but his ki wasn't there. Could he be hiding it that well? He had never really though that his father was as naïve as he let on, but how could he prove it?'

'Needles!' Gohan thought, trying to figure out a way to find out if Mr.S was his father. 'No, lots of people are scared of needles. He had him for self-defense class too. He'd know then. He went to his other class then lunch.

Goku went to Jhones' office and knocked on his door angrily. "Come in, Son." Goku walked in and opened his mouth. Jhones said "Hold on a moment. Let me soundproof the room. I have a feeling this is going to get loud." He did.

Goku said "The only reason why I agreed to work for you in the first place was so that my family wouldn't find out, and now, you put my son in two of my classes!"

"Three."

"All three!"

"Calm down, Son. He's just in your Monday and Wednesday classes. Surely you can handle your own son for part of the day?

Goku sighed "Yes, sir."

Jhones said "Now that your temper's deflated, is there anything else you wish to talk to me about?" He raised an eyebrow.

Goku sheepishly mentioned the matter of the gameboys and the wok. He said "And besides that, Gohan needs to see me being a security guard."

Jhones nodded. He said "The real guards get here at seven A.M. I'll introduce you to them tomorrow. You can go out with them on lunch duty. Your son should be able to see you. Make sure your hair's sticking out and that you remember to take off the glasses."

Goku nodded "What about the earlier stuff?" he asked sheepishly.

Jhones waved his hand "No problem, Son, but you'll have to come in and do a project for me this Saturday."

Goku nodded. He left to his office and ate lunch then stretched. He typed on his HC 'I can't wear a lab coat to teach self-defense.'

'All we have is black spandex and you wouldn't want to wear your normal gi. That would really give you away.'

Goku thought 'I guess it will have to do.'

'A set will be sent up to your office. Keep your hair up and glasses on.'

'ok.' Goku sent the dishes away and thought of what he could teach them. He would have to see first what they already knew. They would hopefully know the basic moves, stances, etc. He smirked. It should be interesting. He was curious to see how Gohan would react to basic training. He stretched again and put his spandex suit up when it came on.

Spandex would take some getting used to, but it was easy to move in. He stretched again and did a hundred push-ups. He switched to his right hand then jumped up and checked his appearance. It was time. He adjusted his glasses and put on the trench coat that came with the office and left.

He had thirty minutes before the students arrived at the gym. He checked the place out and messaged Jhones 'Jhones, I know this isn't all there is to this gym. Where are you hiding the rest of it?'

'The rest of it is for the advanced students, usually juniors or seniors, and select members of the staff. I'll give you a tour of it after work.'

'Alright' They broke connection and he repocketed his HC. He walked around. He took his HC back out and pulled up a blueprint of the gym building, then went to check out the weight room. Not heavy, but they should work fine for the students (reminder here: not heavy for Goku could be anything short of a thousand pounds!)

He walked back to the gym and waited. Once they were all there, he said "Not all of you are wearing your gym clothes. On Wednesday I expect all of you to be wearing them. This is a hour and a half course. The first twenty minutes will be stretching, then a ten minute run around the campus. When we get back, we will work on technique. Any questions?"

"Yeah, are you serious?" One student replied. Goku noted his face and voice.

"Ten minute run! Are we in the army?"

Goku said "I see there are no questions. File into three lines of six to begin your stretches." He led them in the stretches. He saw them panting. He had thrown a hundred pushups and sit-ups in there as well.

He said "Any complaining results in another lap around the school, and I expect you to keep up." He started them off running. A few went by him, but they soon dropped back, winded. He noticed his son struggling to keep the slow pace and smiled. He yelled "Pace yourselves. You won't last if you don't."

He fell back with the slackers. There was a girl at the near back of the group. There were also two boys. He said "Don't forget to breathe."

The girl panted "I'm…not…good…at this."

Goku thought of what would be the best strategy to use with her and said "I should have expected as much out of a girl."

She looked at him shocked. He said "You're weak."

She got mad just like he had expected. "I am not weak!"

"Prove it." She took off. Her anger had given her that extra motivation that she needed to boost her self confidence. He smiled, then hid it and ran with her for a bit. She really picked up pace. He dropped back again. He said "I don't hear any complaining, do I?"

"No, sir."

"Then why aren't we running?"

"I'm out of shape, sir." He looked embarrassed. "That's why they signed my up for this class."

Goku asked "Same for you?" of the other boy. He nodded. Goku said "Then I'll see you two at seven on Mondays and Wednesdays for extra training to get you caught up." He ran back toward the head of the group and they made it back to the gym. Goku passed by the girl. He said "Good Job, miss Daniels. I see you're not weak after all." He heard a lot of panting from his students. He said "Go get some water."

All but his Son and another boy went off to the bathrooms. Goku said "You too. Get some water."

The other boy said "You're not getting any water."

Goku said "The coach drinks last."

"Since when?"

"Since me." They followed him into the restroom and they drank then he did.

When everyone was out, Goku said "Now, I want to see how skilled you are. Each of you will give me a two minute demonstration of any martial arts you know. Beginning with Mr. Adamson and down the list to…Mr. Zaigon." The last was one of his problem students. He watched them and let them know when their two minutes was up. The Zaigon boy may have a problem with authority, but he had some good qualities.

Goku said "You will be split into two groups not dependent upon your level of previous training. The leader of the first group will be Jessica Daniels and the leader of the second group will be…Seth Zaigon."

Did I promise that Gohan would find out in this chapter? If I did, oops! Gomen, this chapter would be too long, if I did that. I think I'll leave you guys hangin' like I usually do. :P 


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you Psycho Dragon Lover for your artwork for my book. It's great and I really appreciate it! I wish I could draw as good as you! sigh Keep reading, though. Has everyone checked out my website for my book http/kurikat123. You should. (Who says you can't promote your own site?) Well, onto the story readers…

Goku said "You will be split into two groups not dependent upon your level of previous training. The leader of the first group will be Jessica Daniels and the leader of the second group will be…Seth Zaigon. Listen closely for what group you will be in."

The other students, especially Gohan and the other boy had disbelieving looks on their faces. One student asked "But, how come John isn't one of the captains?"

"Yeah" John was the name of the other boy. John Stone. Goku had looked into the basic profiles of his students. That one needed to be taken down a notch or two.

Goku said "I have chosen. Group leaders, see me after class. The rest of you may go early, but if any of you want an extra hours training, be here at seven on Mondays and Wednesdays. Don't forget your gym clothes next time." They all left.

Gohan thought 'He moves like dad too…I've got it! I'll see what this guy rides home on!'

The boy and girl walked up to him with astonished looked on their faces. The girl said "Mr. S, I…"

Goku said "Being a group leader isn't an option. It's an assignment. How well you do your job will determine your grade."

He saw they really didn't know what to make of this or of him. He said "I chose you because the two of you have leadership potential. To be a good leader, you need to be competitive, but not to the point of self-destruction. You both have demonstrated that. A leader also has to have inner strength as well as outer. There may be others who are faster or stronger who would never make good leaders."

He paused. "You are to come to class at least twenty minutes early from now on."

"What about lunch?"

"You can eat lunch in ten minutes." Jessica nodded and said "What about seven o'clock on Mondays and Wednesdays?"

Goku replied "I would encourage both of you to come. It's open to anyone who wants extra training."

"How will we train?"

"You'll have to come to see." He half smiled and said "See you Wednesday." They left then he went back to his office. Jhones was waiting for him there. Goku asked "Do you have the keys to all the offices?"

Jhones said "It's one of the perks of being the boss, Mr. Son."

Goku thought 'Mr.? Am in in trouble again?' He kept his face neutral.

Jhones said "You didn't follow the guidelines. You improvised."

"I improvised because the guidelines wouldn't have worked as well."

Jhones frowned "You came down hard on some of the ones we're worried about."

Goku said "Trust me. I know what I'm doing."

Jhones caught Goku off guard by changing the subject slightly "Did you enjoy your first day of teaching, Son?"

Goku said "If I respond to that you'll use it against me later." He half smiled.

Jhones covered a laugh with a cough and said "Be serious, Son."

Goku said "I was, but if you must know…I think I can work with them." Jhones smiled. Goku blinked. He said "Wait, so Mondays and Wednesdays are going to be like today, what are Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Fridays going to be like?"

Jhones said "You will do scientist work on Tuesdays and Thursdays. I haven't quite made up my mind about Fridays. For now, they'll be your day to catch up on paperwork." Goku nodded. Jhones said "When you ask students to come in early you're supposed to get it approved first."

Goku looked sheepish. He opened his mouth. Jhones waved his hand dismissingly at him "I agree with it though, so I approved it, but don't pull that stunt again, ok?"

"Okay."

"Thank you. Now, about the items you requested earlier…follow me."

Goku followed him into a separate building. He was presented with two gameboys that looked like his HC except they were blue instead of black, like his. There was also the wok. "Thanks."

"No problem, Son. Just don't forget about Saturday." Goku nodded. Jake walked in and said "Mr. Son, your HC and wristband." Goku took out the temporary HC he had been using and handed it back. He took his. He asked "Wristband?"

"The button on it will recall your device to you. Try it out." Goku gave the HC back to Jake and Jake hid it. Goku put on the armband and pressed the button. The HC appeared attached to the armband. "Wow. It actually dematerializes and rematerializes the HC and reforms them. How long did it take you guys with this one?"

"A couple of years."

Goku thought 'I wonder if Bulma has anything like this.' "Cool."

"Just make sure when you use it that you have the wristband uncovered. Otherwise, the HC will rebond with your clothes. That becomes rather expensive."

"I'll make a note of that." They walked out and back to Goku's office.

Jhones said "By the way, are you aware that your son is stalking you?" He pulled up a video surveillance of the parking lot.

Goku asked "Do you have a small hologram projector?"

"Yes…"

"How about Mr. S drives a car home?"

Jhones smiled "Creative. We can manage that. The two of you should head out within a minute of each other. You should go get ready to leave. Be ready in fifteen minutes." Goku did.

Gohan watched Mr. S drive away in a car. He turned to follow, but heard his father call him. "Hey Gohan!"

Gohan turned around shocked. He said "D…dad, but…"

Goku said "That Mr. S is something, huh? I heard everyone has a double, but they don't usually work with them." He laughed.

Gohan smiled. He said "Hey, dad, can we ride home on your motorcycle?"

Goku frowned slightly and thought it over. Everyone there that mattered knew Gohan was his son by now anyway. "Alright, but only until we get within a couple of miles of the house. Your mother'd kill me."

Gohan grinned. Goku poofed up another helmet. Gohan asked "Hey dad, how come you wear a helmet? You don't need one."

"I'm trying to blend in, Gohan."

Gohan blushed, embarrassed 'stupid question! dumb, dumb!' They rode. Gohan got off, dizzy when they stopped a mile from the house. He said "Wow, how many inches were between us and those two trucks?"

"About an inch on both sides."

After Gohan recovered a second later… "That was awesome!"

Goku laughed "Well, don't tell your mother about it. As far as she knows, I drive safely now, you know going the speed limit and using my turn signal." He grinned. Gohan laughed and said "Can we do it again?"

Goku smiled "Maybe tomorrow. Go on. Get home a few minutes before me." Gohan left and Goku rode home in silence. He pulled up outside his house and went in. He said "Do you want your presents before or after dinner?" They all ran over. Goku smiled and unroofed the capsules.

The boys cried "Cool!" and ran off.

Chichi yelled "Homework first!"

"Aww, mom!"

Goku said "Aww, Chi, let them play with them a couple of minutes until dinner, then they'll do their homework."

The boys stuck their heads out from around the corner. Chichi sighed and said "Oh, alright…but right after dinner, they start on their homework." The boys cheered. Goku turned to go upstairs. Chichi cried "Thanks Goku. Boys, thank your father!"

"Thanks dad."

"Yeah dad, you rock!" Goku smiled then changed.

After dinner…

Chichi asked "So, Gohan, how did your first day at your new school go?"

Gohan looked over at his father. He said "It was ok. My teacher's kind of weird, though."

Goku sat at the table for a minute and watched his boys start on their homework. He wanted to help them with it, he had wanted to for a long time, but it would give him away. He left the table and lay out on the couch. He fell asleep.

What felt like a few minutes later, he felt someone shaking him. "Goku-kun, you fell asleep on the couch. Come one to bed." He felt much more awake than before.

He smiled up at his wife and said "I'm awake. Why don't we play a little first." He kissed her neck and said "The red one." She went off to the bedroom. He followed her up and shut the door.

Goku's internal alarm went off at six o'clock, like usual. He went downstairs and said "Chi, my boss said I've got to come in at seven from now on because that's when the rest of the security guards come in."

She said, with a smile, "I'll speed things up a little then, with my new wok." She continued cooking. "

Goku ran a hand through his hair and yawned. "I'm going to go train for a few minutes, 'kay?"

"I'm up too, can I go train with dad?" Gohan asked. Goku and Chichi both looked at him shocked.

Chichi said "But Gohan, you usually don't want to train with your father."

"I do today."

Chichi paused and said "I suppose it's alright."

"Cool." They walked out.

Goku thought 'what's he up to?'

Once they were out of earshot of the house, Gohan said "Dad, you're Mr. S, aren't you?"


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry about what happened to the chapter last time, readers. It would be cool if you did go to my homepage though, a link to it is in my profile. I've been updating it lately, but there's a lot I want to do with it. Gomen nasai. Here's the next chapter.

Once they were out of earshot of the house, Gohan said "Dad, you're Mr. S, aren't you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm just a security guard."

Gohan said "Your gameboy. It's a computer. They don't give that kind of technology to security guards."

Goku opened his mouth then closed it. He knew Gohan really had figured it out. He said "You will swear not to tell anyone."

"So, it is true?" Goku nodded. Gohan asked "Why hide it?"

"I didn't want to scare anyone. No one's scared of a dumb guy. He's harmless. Besides, if I told anyone now, your mom would be mad at me for not getting a job sooner, and the list goes on. Bulma would kill me and Vegeta would never talk to me again if he found out that not only am I stronger than he is, but smarter too."

Gohan stood there with his mouth open. Then he asked "So, you're really Mr. S?"

"Yes. Do you swear on your life to keep it a secret?"

"Wow dad, you're really serious about this…I swear."

"Good."

Gohan sat beside his dad on a rock. "Why did you pick Jessica and Seth?"

"They're not hotshots."

Gohan said "So I am?"

"Not as much, but the coach can't have his kid as one of the leaders, can he?"

"But no one knows I'm your son."

"People probably think so. I haven't decided how to answer if I'm asked about it. Besides that, you're on a much higher level than they are, which is why I'm going to suggest that you wear a ki suppressor."

"A what?"

Goku showed him a high arm band under the sleeve of his gi. "It suppresses ki. You should wear one at school." He tossed his son a capsule and Gohan opened it. There appeared a high arm band like his father's. "I've been wearing one for the past couple of days, it gives you a better workout when you train."

Gohan put it on. "Did you make it yourself?" Goku nodded. "Does it turn on and off?" He nodded again. "I think I'll just wear it at school."

"Don't forget it. You wanted to train?"

Gohan said "But…"

"I know. You only said that to get out here. Gohan…" Gohan looked at him. He continued "You can't just keep pushing down your Saiyan side forever. If you ever get into a real fight it could take over completely."

"That won't happen."

Goku said "Your mother never has approved me training you, but I'm willing to push me luck. Do you want to train?"

Gohan looked up at his father in conflict. He had always wanted to train with his father, but…

Goku said "Well, answer me Gohan."

Gohan looked up at him and then stood too. "Yes."

"Then I'll talk to your mother. You'll get up at five o'clock in the morning from now on and we'll train for an hour and a half each morning with ki suppressors." Gohan nodded. Goku said "Starting tomorrow." Gohan nodded again. Goku said "By the way, you got number twenty wrong."

Gohan looked at him in astonishment. Then he grinned. He said "I don't know about everyone else, but I think the new you is awesome!"

Goku smiled and said "Well, I prefer that everyone else knows me as the old me. Will you help me keep it a secret?" Gohan nodded. Goku said "Well, we've got to look like we've been training, so how 'bout a five minute spar?"

"…Ok." Goku ran at Gohan and they fought.

Gohan yelled "You're this fast when you're not using your ki!"

Goku grinned "Too fast for you?"

"No way!" Gohan grinned back. They soon heard Chichi yell breakfast and they quit and went in.

Chichi said "Go wash up." They went over to the sink, then ate breakfast.

Goku said "I'm off." He leaned over and kissed Chichi. Then he changed and left. When he arrived at ITI he took out his HC and typed 'Gohan found out.'

'Son? Your son found you out?'

'Yes.' There was a pause on Jhones' end. Goku typed 'Our agreement has been violated.'

'But…' Goku laughed. Jhones sent 'Son, don't do that.'

'I had you going, didn't I?'

"For a moment." Goku turned around to face Jhones who had come up out of nowhere. Goku held down a grin. Jhones sighed with a half smile "Mr. Son, you have an overactive sense of humor." He smiled.

Goku said "I think it will work out with my son knowing, but no one better find out because of the company or I really will leave."

"Agreed. Now, let's go introduce you to the security guards."

Goku said "Ok. Give me a minute." He went in his room and shut the door then he teleported down, changed, got his other clothes capsulilzed and teleported back. He walked out.

Jhones said "Not bad." They walked. Jhones said "In this room." He opened a door and a bunch of burly men and two angry looking women faced them. Jhones said "This is Goku Son. Make friends." Goku walked in and Jhones closed the door.

They all stared at him. Goku was uncomfortable. He didn't know how to act around these people. They turned to each other. One said "He's got more muscles than you, Brix."

"Does not."

"He's got better hair too" said one of the two women. He said "Shut your mouth."

"I bet bossman sent him here to take your place, Brix."

Brix growled and jumped up to face Goku. "You think you can replace me punk?"

"I'm not replacing you." He put his hands up. He didn't want any trouble.

"Fight me."

"I don't want to fight you."

"Fight me or I'll just use you as a punching bag and then we'll see how the bossman likes you as my replacement."

"I'm not replacing you."

Brix charged him. 


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry about the delay in this chapter. I've been kinda busy with the holiday and I'm having some writer's block too, but on to the chapter.

"Fight me."

"I don't want to fight you."

"Fight me or I'll just use you as a punching bag and then we'll see how the bossman likes you as my replacement."

"I'm not replacing you."

Brix charged him.

Goku dodged. He thought 'This guys definitely the leader. The others looked up to him. Defeating him would be a bad move.' He just defended himself, but put up a good fight so he would be respected too.

He took a blow for the loss and crashed into the floor.

Brix grunted at him, then said with a half-smile "Get up…Stone."

Goku got punched in a friendly way by the rest of the crew. Several shook their hands. "What do you eat for breakfast, Stone? Cement?"

Goku said "Depends if my wife's having a good day or not." There was raucous laughter.

Brix said "I'm Brix. I'm the top dog 'round here. Good thing you figured that out fast. Over there's my brother Stix. There were five others. Hammer, Mace, Katana, Bazooka, and Grenade. Mace and Katana were women.

Brix caught Goku looking at them and said "Oh, Mace is my girl. Katana's with Bazooka."

Mace said "Katana 'n me are the martial artists on the team, and the brains. The boys are the brute squad."

"Shut it Mace." Brix smiled at her. "We prefer to be called the Brute Force."

The women weren't bulked up like them men. Goku wondered how much martial arts they knew. He also wondered how he was going to explain that he wasn't really a security guard. 'Jhones, why do you do this to me?' His HC beeped and he took it out. Brix said "Bossman callin'"

Goku shrugged. The type appeared 'Son, I see you made friends. Good. Now, come to my office for instructions." It cut off. Goku said "I gotta go."

"Bossman got you on a tight leash, dog." said Stix.

Goku shrugged "I'm the new guy."

Brix said "Catch you around, Stone."

"Bye, Brix." He left and went to Jhones' office.

Jhones said, as soon as Goku had come in and shut the door, "Hello, Son."

Goku asked "Are you going to tell them that I'm more than a security guard?"

Jhones said "I won't. It's up to you. Be careful who you trust, though."

"You're no help."

"What do you expect, Son? Now, go on to your scientist work. Your instructions are on your desk in your office. Good day, Son." As Goku turned to leave, he said "Oh, by the way, how do you teleport like that?"

Goku stopped, startled, "Um…"

Jhones looked amused "You're not in trouble, Son, I was just curious."

Goku said "It's kind of complicated, and no one that I've tried to teach it to seems to be able to learn it."

Jhones said "Hmmn, so you do it without the aid of a device. Is it natural or learned?"

"Learned."

"Interesting. I won't press you for details. Go on."

"Wait, when will I be on duty as a security guard?"

"You'll be on lunch duty on Tuesday, Thursday, and Friday, so you'll eat early. You'll also be on duty for that hour in the morning each day as well. Alright?"

"…Ok." Jhones waved his hand and Goku left. Goku was vaguely worried about Jhones knowing that he used instant transmission. How much surveillance did he have in this place? How much did a lab/school need? He was beginning to wonder as to the nature of the company he had come to work for.

Sorry for the short chapter, everyone, but I DO have writer's block at the moment. Don't forget to review and tell me what you're thinking. Sayonara. 


	15. Chapter 15

Sorry for the short chapter readers (Yeah I know, all my chapters are short) I'm still recovering from writer's block. But hey, I did do some updating on my website. I added a forum and all the chapters to my book "The Amulet" are up, so stop by and check it out. The address is my homepage which is in my profile (this info's for those of you that are new to this story) Now, on to the story.

"…Ok." Jhones waved his hand and Goku left. Goku was vaguely worried about Jhones knowing that he used instant transmission. How much surveillance did he have in this place? How much did a lab/school need? He was beginning to wonder as to the nature of the company he had come to work for.

Jhones waved his hand and Goku left. He decided to continue to ignore the strange things for now. He went back to his office where he found a project waiting for him. At eleven a bell chimed and his lunch came up. He ate quickly and went, somewhat nervously, to the cafeteria. He saw Brix, Hammer, and Katana there.

Katana said "Hey, Stone. You got lunch duty."

Goku answered "Yeah."

She asked "When else are you on duty?"

"I've got lunch duty Tuesday, Thursday, and Friday, and then the hour each morning."

She said "Wow, you're part-time. That's weird." She frowned "All the rest of us are full-time."

Goku shrugged nervously. Should he tell them? This didn't seem like a good place. All of them were looking at him now. He said "Bossman hired me part-time as a security guard. I'll talk to you about it tomorrow."

Brix caught on that there was a secret and seemed amused. He said "Ok, Stone. Tomorrow."

Hammer joked "Oh…Stone, the man of mystery."

Katana said "Leave him alone, Hammer." She smiled and said, turning to Goku, "Since this is your first lunch duty, I'll tell you what we do."

Hammer interrupted "Pretty much we just sit around and look cool."

Katana ignored him. She said "If there's a fight, we break it up. We also keep an eye out for theft. If someone steals something we tell the guys back at the station and they catch it on camera and send it to bossman."

Goku thought 'Ok, that's a strange way to catch at thief. He wrote it off as yet another one of the things that didn't make sense here. He said "Ok. Are there cameras everywhere?"

"Everywhere. This whole place is wired. Remember all of the TV sets? All of them split into quarter-screen."

"Wow."

"We don't usually use them all, though."

They stood watch. It was a pretty uneventful lunch period. He went back to his scientist work.

At quitting time he changed clothes and went out to the parking lot. Gohan met him. Goku took out his HC and typed 'Let's keep the S holo. Can we have him leave around thirty minutes apart from me, varying from now on?'

'Sure.'

'Thanks.' He cut off and they started home on the motorcycle. Goku said, through the speakers in the helmets "How did your second day of school go?"

"You installed speakers?"

"They were already there, actually. Pretty high-tech helmets, so?"

"Oh…it was ok. How about yours?"

"Well, I'm actually going to be a security guard part of the time."

"Yeah, I saw you at lunch."

"Was I convincing?"

Gohan said "Yeah, but it was kind of weird seeing you all serious looking."

Goku changed the subject "What classes did you have today?"

"Acrobatics, Calculus, and applied Geometry."

"Acrobatics?"

"It's kind of like agility and speed training."

"Did you wear your inhibitor like I asked""

"Yeah, it made acrobatics kind of hard, though." there was a pause, then "Dad?"

Goku answered "Yes, Gohan?"

"I have a project/paper due in a couple of weeks and I was wondering…could you help me on it?" He rushed out the last part and waited.

Goku thought. It would be really hard to keep something like that from the others, but as he looked back at Gohan…he seemed to look more up to him now than he ever had, he seemed to have a closer father-son bond with him than ever. He couldn't say no, he'd just have to be careful.

Gohan had evidently interpreted his father's silence as a no. He said, trying to conceal his disappointment (and failing) "It's ok…I can do it by my…"

Goku interrupted "I didn't say no, did I? I'll help you, but we'll have to be careful about it. What's it about?"

Gohan grinned and cried "Awesome!"

"What's it about, Gohan?"

"Oh, it's about…"

What's Gohan's project about, guys? Any Ideas? I might use them in the next chapter. For those of you awaiting close calls, one's coming up really soon, I promise you, and the next chapter will be longer, I promise. 


	16. Chapter 16

A longer chapter this time. I've been busy lately, though, on my website. I've done a lot with it. Not only is there stuff about my book on it; I have sections from DBZ, YYH, RK, Get Backers, One Piece, SH22, and Stargate SG-1 in the downloads section and each section now has a character and knowledge quiz in it and some links to some really good websites on the show. I'll continue updating it when I have time. (For those of you new to this story, my website is listed on my profile page) I have a forum there now, so feel free to drop by and post something, readers!

Goku interrupted "I didn't say no, did I? I'll help you, but we'll have to be careful about it. What's it about?"

Gohan grinned and cried "Awesome!"

"What's it about, Gohan?"

"Oh, it's about time travel vs. multidimensional theory."

Goku asked, surprised, "For a high school paper?"

Gohan answered "Paper/project. Besides, ITI isn't an ordinary high school."

Goku murmured "I noticed."

"What was that dad?"

"Nothing, Gohan. You better get off before your mother sees you."

"When are you going to let me ride all the way home?" Gohan whined.

Goku said "Not yet. I don't want to spoil your mother's good mood. Go on."

"Wait! When will we work on the project?"

Goku thought. He said "We can go the library sometime this week. It has comic books, right?"

"Yeah…oh, I get it, in case anyone sees you." Goku nodded. Gohan said "Dad?"

"Yes?"

Gohan sounded uncomfortable "You know, we don't usually spend that much time together. It might make them suspicious."

Goku said "Then we'll have to come up with an excuse." They both thought "How about you do a paper on metabolism."

"…that might work."

Goku said "I'll assign a paper in class tomorrow. You'll choose metabolism. It will give us an excuse to spend time together and out of the house."

Gohan smiled "You know we'll have to spend some time at some restaurants."

Goku grinned "I know. There are three new ones in town that I haven't gone to yet."

Gohan laughed "That haven't kicked you out yet!"

Goku smiled "Yeah, that too. We'll talk later. Get off." Gohan took off and Goku rode the rest of the way home. He opened the door and almost walked into Vegeta. He yelped "Vegeta! What are you doing here?"

Vegeta narrowed his eyes at Goku "Surprised to see me, Kakkarot?"

Goku tried to hide his nervousness. He said "Yeah. I always come over to your house."

Vegeta crossed his arms and said "I was bored."

Goku asked "We could spar after supper?"

"Now."

Goku whined "But I'm hungry now." Goku realized he hadn't switched to stupid mode yet and decided that he better do it now.

Vegeta said "Fine. Eat fast."

Goku asked "You eat yet?" Vegeta grunted. Goku looked at Chichi.

Chichi said "I made enough."

Vegeta raised an eyebrow at her. He said, to himself in Saiyago, "What happened to her? She's being nice to me?"

Goku looked away. He had this feeling that if Vegeta looked at his face just then he would be able to tell that he knew Saiyago. He also had a feeling that Vegeta was here for more than a spar. He walked over to the stove and reached over towards a pot "Is it done yet?"

Chichi slapped his hand away. "That's dessert. It's for after dinner!"

He shook his hand "Awww, Chi, but it smells really good."

Gohan saw that his father was very nervous because of Vegeta. He could see that Vegeta suspected something. He had a feeling that his dad was probably right on the way Vegeta would react. He still didn't take his dad being stronger than him well.

Chichi ignored Vegeta for the most part. She asked "Goku, how was your second day as a security guard?"

Goku smiled, he didn't have to lie, "I'm on lunch duty for my extra duty. I met the others yesterday. There's eight of us. The leader's name is Brix."

"His name is Brix?"

"It's his nickname. He gave all of us nicknames."

"What's yours?"

"Stone."

"Why Stone?"

"One of the guys ran into me."

Gohan snorted "Did he break anything?"

Goku looked thoughtful "I hope not."

Gohan asked "What are the others' names?"

"Stix, Hammer, Bazooka, Grenade, Mace, and Katana."

Chichi asked "Are they all men?"

Goku answered "No, Mace and Katana are women," seeing Chichi's look, he added "but they're Brix and Bazooka's girlfriends."

"What do they look like?"

Goku thought fast. Chichi looked angry. He said "They're no match for you."

"Meaning?"

"They're not as pretty as you are!"

Chichi smiled "Good answer." Goku let out a breath of relief. He got up from the table the same time as Vegeta. He was starting to loose his nervousness. His Saiyan side really wanted to get out. They were outside.

Goku asked "Ready, Vegeta?" He charged. Goku began to let down block after block, enjoying himself immensely. He went SSJ, then SSJ2, then SSJ3. And Vegeta was keeping up with him. He grinned. They continued to fight until they were both panting, then they paused.

Vegeta asked "Kakkarot. What's gotten into you lately?"

Goku answered "Nothing."

Vegeta's eyes widened. "Kakkarot, you spoke Saiyago."

"No I didn't."

"You just did."

Goku groaned mentally 'stupid, stupid, Goku! One more slip like that and it's all over!' He said "Vegeta, you know I don't remember Saiyago." He frowned.

Vegeta said "I heard you." He crossed his arms. Goku shrugged. Vegeta looked unsure for a split-second, then he masked it and went on "You've been hiding something, admit it."

"Hiding what?"

"You know what!"

Goku answered "No, I don't."

Vegeta looked at him square in the eye and asked "Will you take a lie detector test?"

Goku tried to control his panic and played the stupid card "A what?"

Vegeta growled "It's a test with a machine that tells me if you're lying when you answer questions."

Goku gulped. He said "Maybe later."

Vegeta narrowed his eyes "Something to hide?"

"No." He thought 'He'll find out!' He said "Umm…"

Vegeta said "Or I could just read your mind."

Goku put his hand behind his head and laughed nervously "how 'bout a lie detector test?"

Don't forget to review, readers, and do check out my website. Oh, and since I haven't said anything about a disclaimer in a while…I do not own DBZ, YYH, RK, Get Backers, One Piece, SH22, or Stargate SG-1. 


	17. Chapter 17

Hello, readers, here's another decently long chapter I think so, anyways. I haven't updated my website yet, but please check it out anyway, huh? It's on my profile page, you know, and I will update it soon. But promoting aside, here's the story.

Goku put his hand behind his head and laughed nervously "how 'bout a lie detector test?" He backed up a little with a nervous laugh and a hand on the back of his head.

Vegeta said "Now." Goku hung his head and sighed. He followed Vegeta.

Gohan had heard the whole thing. He thought 'Stay calm, dad, or freak out your blood pressure, you can do this, you're a genius, you can at least fool a lie detector test!'

Goku picked up his son's thought. He could past the lie detector test, he hoped. He gulped as they arrived at capsule corp. He asked "Where's Bulma?"

"Out."

'Darn, no help there.' "Oh…" He followed Vegeta into the lab. He sat down in the chair Vegeta told him to sit down in.

Vegeta said "Put your hands on the metal grips." He did. Vegeta continued, "Answer yes to the first two questions." He began. "Is your name Kakkarot?"

"Yes."

"Are you a human?"

"Yes." He made his heart beat a little faster and raised his blood pressure a bit. Vegeta went out and came back in with a grunt "Ok so far." Goku thought 'Good, I passed the first part.' Vegeta asked "Are you a security guard?"

"Yes."

"Is that all?" Goku thought 'control, control.'

"Yes."

Vegeta left again to look at the results. They were still normal, the machine couldn't pick anything up, but his instincts were never wrong. Then he smirked and went back out. He walked over to Goku and said "What'd you do to your wife?"

"nothing."

"She's not her usual harpy self." Goku shrugged. Vegeta asked with a smirk "Hotter nights? Bulma's usually in a better mood afterwards." Goku blushed. Vegeta asked quickly "Are you more than a security guard?"

"No."

Vegeta again went off to look at the results. He smirked. He had been fooling the machine, he knew he had been lying! He went back in. "Kakkarot, you lied."

Goku's mouth opened in surprise at Vegeta's certain tone. "But…"

Vegeta said "You fooled the machine, but you didn't fool me. You've been controlling your vital signs. Your pulse evened out too fast after I asked you the last question."

"Oh."

Vegeta said "You have a secret you don't want anyone to find out. If you don't tell me what it is, I'll leak out something worse."

"Like what?"

Vegeta thought-sent him some of the things.

Goku cried "But that would ruin my life, my family Vegeta, you wouldn't do that? Would you?"

Vegeta crossed his arms "I will know what's going on."

Goku said "If I tell you, you're going to kill me."

"Why would I do that?"

"Do you promise not to kill me?"

"I won't kill you, if you get on with it."

Goku got behind a desk and said "Do you promise on your honor not to tell anyone what I tell you?"

"Yes!"

"Repeat it."

"I only promised not to kill you if you told me Kakkarot, and you are trying my patience! I promise not to tell your secret!"

Goku backed up a little. He said, starting off slowly, "I really am a scientist. I am a security guard part-time, but that's really for appearances."

"So you were telling the truth before?"

"Yes."

Vegeta narrowed his eyes "What's your IQ?"

"200"

Vegeta yelled "There's no way in HFIL your IQ is higher than mine!"

Goku cowered "Vegeta, remember, you promised not to kill me, ok?"

Vegeta let the ki ball in his hand dissipate. He shrugged then said "Whether or not I believe your story, why have you acted stupid so long?"

Goku sighed and said "I was ignorant, having been raised in the woods and…my grandfather…died when I was still young. I learned quickly when I began to travel away from home. One day, early on, in those years when I was training for my second tournament, I wasn't hiding my ki. I walked into a dojo I found in the mountains, looking for a spar. A man, the sensei, walked up to me. He looked like he was ready to try to defend them from me. He was afraid of me. I could see it in his eyes, smell it. I left that place quickly and never returned. I never wanted anyone to ever look at me that way again. I don't want to be feared by those that I am trying to protect."

Vegeta looked at him. He said "Nice story." He looked less angry, though. Then he said "Fine, I want you to prove it."

"How?"

Vegeta said "Just answer me when I ask you a question." He said, in Saiyago, "What is the soldier's motto?"

"Which one?"

"Third class."

"In battle we thrive, we always survive."

"Elite."

"We are the conquerors, we are never defeated."

Vegeta looked at Goku surprised. Then he said, with a frown, "That shows nothing more than that your memory has returned. What is 26 to the sixth power divided by 402 multiplied by five?"

"3,842,236 and two hundredths"

Vegeta thought for a second then said "Right…"

Goku just thought of something. He said, with a frown "Vegeta, there's a camera system all around here, right? If Bulma sees this…"

Vegeta said "There's not in this part of the lab. She's afraid of people spying on her here." He walked over and picked up a box of parts. He said "This is a scouter that she tore down. Rebuild it."

"I'll need some tools." Vegeta handed him some tools. Goku sat down in front of a desk and had it done in ten minutes. He handed it to Vegeta, who checked it out. It worked, probably better than it had before.

Vegeta said "On two conditions."

"What?"

"I'll keep your secret on two conditions."

Goku frowned "Which are?"

Vegeta said "One, you don't tell my mate that either or both of us are smarter than she is."

"Ok."

"Two, you stop acting stupid around me. Do you have any idea how much annoyance you've caused me?"

Goku grinned "Aggravating you was fun!"

"Kakkarot!"

Goku blocked Vegeta's blast and grinned. He said "I'll drop the act when it's just the two of us, but not when the others are around."

Vegeta nodded "Does anyone else know?"

"Only Gohan."

"Your mate doesn't know?"

"She hasn't said anything."

Vegeta said "Surely she's noticed you've been acting more Saiyan lately."

Goku blinked. Vegeta had noticed that? Then he smirked "She didn't complain." Vegeta snorted, then Goku said "I thought you'd be much more angry at me."

Vegeta said "I'm relieved to find out that you are a Saiyan after all and that you're not a complete idiot. I refuse to believe that you're smarter than me." He smirked.

Goku smiled. They walked out and he heard Gohan. He said "Hey, dad, I thought you were in trouble…" Gohan paused when he saw Vegeta. "Vegeta found out too?" Goku nodded. "How come he didn't kill you?"

Goku shrugged and said, "How about we head home, Gohan?"

Vegeta said "Where do you think you're going?" Both Saiyans turned around. He continued "We've never had our spar."

Goku grinned. He said "Ok. 100x gravity." Vegeta smirked, then Goku opened his mouth and closed it. He decided to keep the fact that he was wearing an inhibitor a surprise. He smirked and they walked out to the GR.

Gohan was at a loss for what to do. He was bored, actually. He thought on the past few days. He had been using the inhibitor his dad gave him for the past few days, it made flying a workout. He wondered if he had built up any more energy. He took it off and his energy exploded. 'Oops, I forgot to shield.' He quickly reshielded his ki.

Trunks asked "Whoa, was that you?"

Gohan jumped "Where'd you come from? I thought you were out with your mom."

"She came back. She's on business now. Why'd you flare up like that?"

Gohan thought fast and said "I haven't powered up in a while. I wanted to see how high my ki was."

"Oh." he accepted that and left. Gohan let out his breath. He didn't want Trunks to find out his dad had been training him each day, his mom thought that he had tried a day and quit. If she found out…he shuddered and went to watch his dad and Vegeta fight. He was impressed with his gain in ki, though. So much in two days. Imagine if he wore it for a year! He went to the window and watched the fight.

Both men were sweating at this point; in supersaiyan two, at 100x gravity. Goku said "Let's take it up a notch."

Vegeta said "You already removed your weights."

"Not all of them." He rolled his sleeve up and took his ki inhibitor off. He grinned as he felt his extra power come back. Vegeta took off his training weights as well, with a smirk.

He said "A ki suppressor."

"Yep. I made it."

Vegeta took at it and looked it over. He said "It holds up at one hundred times gravity. Not bad."

Goku shrugged, with a proud smile, and put it in his pocket. They continued to fight.

Gohan shook his head with a grin when he saw his father take off his inhibitor. "What'cha doin' Gohan?"

Gohan jumped. It was Trunks again. He answered "Watching our dads fight."

"Oh, how come Goten isn't here?" Gohan shrugged. "I'm bored." He paused "Do you want to spar, Gohan?" He really expected Gohan to say no. Gohan never wanted to…

"Sure, Trunks, why not?"

Trunks looked at him in shock "Huh? What did you say?"

"Let's spar."

"But you never want to spar!"

"I'm in the mood today, unless you don't really want to…"

Trunks said "No, I'm in the mood!" He grinned.

"Ready?" Trunks nodded and Gohan charged. They took it up to supersaiyan. Gohan found himself enjoying the fight. Maybe his dad was right.

The boys and the men finished sparring at around the same time, but the men walked out of the GR in time to see a minute of their fight. Vegeta raised an eyebrow at Goku.

Goku said "I've been training Gohan for the past couple of days. I think he's realized that he can't keep pushing down his Saiyan side forever." He smiled "It looks like he's having fun."

A long chapter! I'll try to update again soon. The reason it takes me a while is because I write all my stories down on paper before I write them on the computer. But anyways, don't forget to review and check out my website. Catch you later! 


	18. Chapter 18

Hey readers. I'm finally back home at college and happy to be here! Here's the next chapter. Go see my website. I added some galleries and two contests called Find the Chibi and Rhyme Time. Go check them out, ok?

The boys and the men finished sparring at around the same time, but the men walked out of the GR in time to see a minute of their fight. Vegeta raised an eyebrow at Goku.

Goku said "I've been training Gohan for the past couple of days. I think he's realized that he can't keep pushing down his Saiyan side forever." He smiled "It looks like he's having fun."

They soon went home and the night went as the nights before had. Goku found the four students showed up for extra training. The leaders were there along with the other two that he had asked to show up. He smiled slightly. These he could work with. The week went by without a hitch.

Goku sat at his desk Friday, working on some paperwork. Jhones came in. He said "Son, my office, in five." He walked out and went on down the hallway. Goku got up and went to Jhones' office.

He asked "Sir?"

"Sit down, Son."

Goku sat down. He thought 'Did I do something again?'

Jhones said "I've got an important project for you. You will work on it starting tomorrow and continuing until you finish."

"But what about…"

Jhones interrupted him "A substitute will take your place until you finish."

Goku opened his mouth, then closed it. He finally asked "What's it about?" Something was up. He could feel it.

Jhones said "Son, I've been watching you and what I'm about to tell you cannot be told to anyone."

Goku frowned "Are you blackmailing me again?"

Jhones answered "It's in the nature of the people I work with, but no, not this time. However if you do become a security risk I could just give you partial amnesia and falsified memories."

Goku heard Jhones say this completely serious. He said "I believe you."

Jhones said "Perhaps things will make better sense after I explain, but for now, Son, I prefer that we work together. You are a great asset to this company and I respect you. You may pullout now and nothing will happen. Your son may stay here and we could even help you find a job somewhere as a real security guard. If you stay on, though, you must promise."

Goku thought. He couldn't just stop and have things go back to the way they were. He said "Does your promise stand that I can quit if I have to do anything against my morals?"

"Yes."

"I'm in."

Jhones smiled "Good, Son. I'm glad." He pressed a button on his desk and the room transformed into a high tech computer room. He said "ITI is a school and a tech company on the outside. On the inside, ITI is a spy company dealing mainly with training and supplies."

Goku said, surprised, "Spies, like on TV?" that wasn't what he had been expecting.

Jhones answered "Without the corny dialogues, but yes, for the most part. Now here's where your job comes in." Goku paid closer attention. Jhones continued "To raise a good deal of our money we use the inventions front to show off a new invention and get someone to buy the patent on it. There is your project Son. I have your basic guidelines."

Goku asked "But I won't be seen?"

Jhones said "No, we can have someone else take the credit."

Goku frowned, but said "Fine." He took the folder. He paused then said "I need the substitute to assign a paper in my biochemistry class."

"Why?"

Goku decided to answer truthfully. "Because I want to help my son on his dimensional theory paper and we will need an excuse to be together working on a paper."

"Oh, I see. One more fit. Metabolism?"

Goku smiled "You've got it."

Jhones gave Goku a key. "You'll need this too. You'll be working in one of the big labs. Please maintain your scientist costume." Goku nodded. Jhones said "I will direct you to your lab." They walked out.

Goku asked "What kind of spy work does ITI do? Not assassin work?"

"No, usually just surveillance or retrieval."

"Oh…do all of the students here become spies?"

Jhones answered "Only the ones we choose. Were you thinking of your son?"

Goku remained silent.

Jhones said "He's intelligent, all our students are. His martial arts training is to his advantage. He also seems to be able to handle working under conditions he doesn't agree with. He seems to pick up new material quickly…"

Goku was listening closely, proud of his son, but wary of Jhones.

Jhones continued "If he passed the test he could qualify as a rookie agent. I don't usually let students in until they're 18, but in his case I'm willing to allow it."

Goku thought. He asked "Would he still get schoolwork? His mother is very focused on schoolwork."

Jhones answered "Yes, all rookie agents still have their schoolwork. They just get it sent to them on their computers. You haven't had any rookie agents yet. Each teacher just sends their classes homework to the agents' computers.

Goku thought it out. He said "Gohan should decide if he wants to do it. What happens if he declines?"

"Mind wipe. He forgets all that he was told about the true objectives of ITI."

Goku nodded. He thought 'Secret agent life might suit Gohan.' He said "Go ahead."

Will Gohan become a secret agent? Who will find out next? Give me your opinions readers. As of this chapter posting, I haven't written the next chapter. You never know, you might see your suggestion showing up. Until later, ciao. 


	19. Chapter 19

Hey readers. I've been so busy lately. I Haven't done much to my website for the past week or so, but there are a couple of contests there that you should check out. The contents of my website are on my profile page (These instructions are for those of you new to the story).Now, onto the story.

Jhones said "On to the lab." Goku nodded and they left to the lab. Goku opened the door when they got there.

"Wow." Goku thought 'This lab's as big as Bulma's.' There was another man there. Goku looked at Jhones in surprise.

Jhones said "Jacobs, meet Son and visa versa. You will be working on Project Omega together." Goku and Jacobs looked at each other in surprise. Jhones left "Goodbye." He closed the door and the two men left could hear his footsteps echo down the hall.

Goku said "Why does he always do that?"

Jacobs said "I think he likes surprising people. I'm John, by the way."

Goku shook John's hand. "I'm Goku."

Jacobs raised an eyebrow. "Weren't you in the world martial arts tournament?" Goku looked at the other man astonished. John laughed at Goku's look. He said "Yeah, I can understand your situation. I'm probably the only one here besides the boss who knows anything about that. I won't tell anyone."

Goku was relieved, he could tell the man was telling the truth. "Thank you."

"You were amazing at the tournament. What's your IQ?"

"200"

John whistled "Good thing you're on our side." Goku smiled. John continued "I'm 185. You've sure got me beat. Tell me something. I'll keep it a secret."

Goku looked at Jacobs suspiciously "What?"

"There weren't any special effects at the tournament, were there?" Goku shook his head "Wow. That's great. You really are way out of my league, man." He grinned.

Goku grinned back after reading the man's ki. He was around Yamcha's level. (Yamcha might not have a power level that stands up agains the other Z fighters, but he is really strong for a human with little ki training) He said "You're pretty good yourself. Do you train?"

"Some...how do you fly?"

Goku was startled. He frowned "I'd rather not discuss it here."

John looked surprised, then dissapointed. He said "Yeah. I forgot about that." He looked up at where he knew a camera was hidden in the ceiling.

Goku said "Besides, if you went around flying, people might think you're a threat and try to dissect you." He smiled.

John snorted and said "Sure."

Goku said "We better get to work before the boss checks up on us."

"Yeah." They took a look at the blueprints. Jacobs said "These are pretty basic. It looks like a transportation device."

"From where to where? It doesn't look like a car or a ship..."

"There's the smybol for infinity. Time travel?"

Goku answered "No, I don't think so. There's no temporal component, only spacial."

Jacobs said "So, it's a device that transports you from point a to point b?"

"Maybe..."

"A teleporter then."

Goku nodded.

Jacobs said "No wonder we got the biggest lab. This thing's going to be huge."

Goku nodded again, still silent. Something was bothering him about the projet, but he pushed it aside for now. He said "First, let's find out what he have to work with." Goku looked around and found the cabinets empty. Most of the room was, except for a large desk and table and a computer. The computer took that moment to come on and beep. Writing appeared.

'Your materials are in holding bay four under guard. You get there by pressing the level on the wall to the right of the desk.' Goku looked. He didn't see any lever.

'I don't see a lever.'

'It's there, you'll just have to look for it. You know the guards. Stay in your scientist clothes.' It cut off.

Goku said "We've got to go and get the supplies." Jacobs followed him over to the wall. Goku started looking for the lever.

Jacobs said "Hey, I think I see it." Goku moved over and Jacobs pressed a brick in.

Goku said "It didn't look any different than the others. How did you tell?"

Jacobs shrugged with a smile. THe wall receded. They stepped out and were faced with seven guards.

"Who are you?"

"Dr. Jacobs and Dr. S..."

Goku interrupted "and Dr. S to work on Project Omega." They looked closely at him. Goku said "John, can you start working on the blueprints? The guards and I can handle bringing in the stuff." It looked like Jacobs was going to protest, but then he realized that something was going on and Goku wanted some privacy. He shrugged, they all had their secrets. He could respect that. "Ok...see you in the lab." He went back into the room.

Sorry for those of you hoping for a secret agent Gohan this chapter. He might show up later. Y'now, I'm just writing it as it comes to me and when I have time,so still feel free to voice your opinions and/or suggestions. Catch you later. 


	20. Chapter 20

Sorry it's been a while, folks. College comes with great perks, but it's a lot of work. I've been feeling deluded lately. Here's your next chapter.

Goku interrupted "and Dr. S to work on Project Omega." They looked closely at him. Goku said "John, can you start working on the blueprints? The guards and I can handle bringing in the stuff." It looked like Jacobs was going to protest, but then he realized that something was going on and Goku wanted some privacy. He shrugged, they all had their secrets. He could respect that. "Ok...see you in the lab." He went back into the room.

Brix said "That you, Stone?"

Goku said "My name is Dr. S." He glanced up at the camera. Brix did too. He looked at Mace. Mace took a small box-like device out of her pocket and flipped a switch. She threw it to Brix.

Brix said "It's a room soundproofer."

Mace said "Just keep your faces away from the camera. Boss's got lipreaders." Goku and Brix turned their backs to the camera.

Goku said "Yeah, it's me."

Katana said "You look different." Goku shrugged.

Brix said "So, you're a brains..." He looked like he didn't know what to say.

Goku said "Doesn't make any difference."

Brix looked at him for a moment and then hit fists with him with a smile "Right, Stone."

Goku half smiled and said "Full name's Goku Son. Brains know me as Dr. S, students Mr. S, and Boss knows my full name and calls me Son. Stone'll work with you guys, but remember, not everyone knows I'm more than I appear, ok?" They nodded.

Brix said "Your secret's safe with us, Stone."

"You better turn it off before someone upstairs gets an ulcer." Brix threw the device back to Mace and she turned it off.

Goku said "Help me carry the stuff in, ok?"

"Glad to help out, doctor."

Goku raised an eyebrow. That sounded convincing, like nothing had just happened. He thought 'Brix is surprisingly good at deception.' He said "Thank you. I would prefer to move the big pieces in first."

Brix said "Can do." They started bringing the stuff in. It took a few trips, but they finally got all of it in. As they left, Brix said "See you around, Dr. S." THe whole crew gave him a guard salute and left. Goku smiled.

Jacobs asked "Do you know them?"

Goku answered "I have a habit of making interesting friends."

Jacobs shook his head "I've decided not to take that personally." Goku half smiled. Jacobs shrugged. "Let's get to work." Around lunchtime Goku's stomach started grumbling. John asked "When was the last time you ate?"

Goku explained "I have a fast metabolism."

"We better take a break and eat some lunch." The computer beeped and out came a tube in the IN slot. The note attached read 'Here's lunch. The orange one is for you, Son and the green is for Jacobs.'

John said "I wonder why he sent lunch up."

Goku shrugged and said "For security?"

"Probably. Let's eat." They went over to an empty spot.

Goku turned to John and said, seriously, "Hey John."

"Yeah, Goku?"

"I wanted to warn you that I eat a lot."

John laughed and said "Ok. I think I can handle it." They stared eating. John watched Goku eat, stunned for the first couple of minutes, then said, with a laugh "Wow! Man, you can eat!"

Goku looked at John's dishes. He ate a pretty large amount for a human. Not near as much as he did, but...He shrugged. "You're not freaked out?"

John said "No man, that was cool!"

Goku laughed "I've never gotten that reaction before." They recapsulized the plates and put them in the out tube to the kitchen. They went back to work. A few hours later the whistle blew.

John said "We better lock up, huh?" They went out and locked the doors behind them. "See you later, Son."

Goku paused "Hey, John, you doing anything tonight?"

John looked startled "Not really."

"Why don't you come over to dinner? You'll have to be a security guard, though. How good are you at improvising?"

"Pretty good. Wait...what was that about pretending to be a security guard?"

Goku said "My family thinks I'm a security guard. Long story. They don't know I'm a genius."

Jacobs nodded, then grinned "Sure."

Gohan came walking up. He looked at the man standing next to his dad with a raised eyebrow. He whispered, as he walked by, "Dad, you have to go change before you head home, did you forget?" He went on by.

Goku jumped. He had forgotten. Jacobs asked "Your son? Does he know?"

"Yeah. I'll see you in the lobby in a few minutes, ok?" John nodded. Goku left and changed. He thought 'Gohan.' He felt his son jump. 'Ride the motorcycle home. I'm going to ride home with John.'

'That guy?'

'Yes. He's my lab partner.' He felt his son's excitement.

Gohan thought 'Mom will freak out.'

Goku thought 'She can yell at me tonight. Go on.'

'Cool!'

'Go on. Get home before me and tell her to be expecting a guest.'

'Ok dad!' He cut link and hoped Gohan didn't crash. He didn't think Gohan would get hurt, but if he looked like he had been in an accident Chichi would kill them both. Goku went to Jhones' office.

"Come in, Son."

Goku did. He said "You wouldn't happen to have a black car for me that matches the one in the hologram?"

"I do. Would you mind explaining to me about earlier today?"

Goku said "I told Brix and the others some things about me. I didn't want it all over the network. I have doubts that this place is 100 secure."

"ITI is secure."

"Yes, Sir. Sir...if I was up to anything subersive, don't you think I would have done something to the visual surveillance as well?"

Jhones thought for a moment, then said "Don't do that often. Do you have any idea how that sets off the upstairs people when you do that?"

"Sorry sir."

Jhones tossed him a capsule "Your car."

"Thank you, Sir." He left and met Jacobs. "Mind if we take my car?"

John said "Sure. Let me capsulize mine." They walked out and stopped in front of his car. John saw Goku looking at it and said "I know, it's a jalope, but it has character." He capsulized his car and put it in his pocket. Goku uncapsulized his car. Jacobs said "Sure, it's big and shiny, but where's the character?"

Goku rolled his eyes and said "You look enough like a security guard, I think it'll work, but you need a name."

"Huh?"

"All the security guards have nicknames. The leader's name is Brix, I'm Stone..."

Jacobs thought for a minute "How about Jacks?"

Goku raised an eyebrow. Not bad. "That might work."

"Cool." They drove home.

Who is this Jacobs character really? Does he have something to hide as well? What is this project they're working on? Don't forget to R & R people (read and review). Catch you later. 


	21. Chapter 21

Hello readers! Thanks to Stormfirestar for being the sole person to review the last chapter. Oh well, it wasn't that great a chapter, it was building up to this one. I hope it turns out better. Here you go.

Goku raised an eyebrow. Not bad. "That might work."

"Cool." They drove home.

Gohan got home about ten minutes before his father. He said "Hey mom, dad invited one of his friends over for dinner!"

Chichi suddenly appeared "What kind of friend?"

Gohan saw his mother's look and said "A guy he works with."

Chichi smiled "Oh, ok." then, she yelled "How dare he invite a guest and not give me any warning! I'll have to start cooking now! Get out!" She pushed Gohan out of the kitchen. Gohan thought 'Wow, mom's really mellowed out. My ears aren't ringing.'

They parked out in the front yard. Goku said "Remember, you're a security guard. Your IQ is around a hundred or so and your name's Jacks."

"Can do!"

Goku paused "This whole security thing doesn't bother you?"

"Nope. My family thinks I'm a custodian. My IQ just went up a dozen points."

Goku turned to look at him "Why do you hide it?"

"I have ever since I was a young man. People freak out when they find out how smart I am. Why do you?"

"Same here, for the most part." He took off his scientist getup and was left in his guard clothes. He capsulized the clothes and they got out of the car and walked in.

Goten opened the door "Daddy, who's that?"

John said "Hey, I'm Jacks. What's your name, kid?"

Goten said "I'm Goten." He turned to Goku "Daddy, is that your friend from work?"

Goku said "Yes."

Goten went off yelling "Mom! They're here!" John smiled.

Chichi ran up "Pleased to meet you..."

"Jacks"

"Jacks. Please come sit down." John looked at Goku. Goku smiled and they sat down. There was an awkward moment before they ate. Chichi said "Jacks, I wanted to warn you..."

John said "Don't worry. I saw your husband eat. Nothing can shock me after that." He said it with a smile. Gohan laughed. Goku and Chichi smiled.

Chichi said "You've been warned." They ate. John shook his head afterward in wonder.

He said "Wow. Let me help you with the dishes, ma'am."

Chichi said "No thank you. I can do them." She beamed "Thank you for offering."

Goku said "We're going to go outside and talk work, ok Chi?"

"Sure, dear." She kissed him when he leaned over towards her. He kissed her back Goten asked "Can I go over to Trunks' house?"

Chichi said "If your brother will take you."

Goten cried "Gohan!"

Gohan said "Sure, I don't mind." He had been listening. "Bye mom." They went out.

Goten asked "How come you've been acting different?"

"What do you mean?"

Goten said "You've been training with dad. I thought you didn't like training."

Gohan said "Well, maybe now I like it, ok? Is that a problem?"

Goten grinned. "No way! You're a lot cooler now!"

Gohan snorted "C'mom bro." He took Goten to Capsule Corp.

Once there Goten ran off to play with Trunks. Gohan ran into Vegeta. Vegeta said "Boy."

"Vegeta?"

"What's your father up to?"

"He brought one of the guys from work home."

Vegeta asked "And this man is a scientist?"

Gohan answered "Yeah, but mom thinks he's a security guard like dad."

Vegeta asked, in a conversational tone, "What are you doing now?"

Gohan started "Nothing, right now."

"Let's spar then."

Gohan was surprised, then he smirked. "Why not?"

At the Son house, in the backyard...

John said "So, we came out here to talk?"

"Yeah." Goku paused, then said "If we're going to be working on a project this big, we need to be able to trust each other."

Jacobs frowned slightly, looking nervous "Yeah."

Goku asked "What's your story John? What are you?"

John looked panicked and ready to run. Goku caught his arm. He said "Hey, I'm not the one to give you away. I'm an alien too."

Interesting enough for you readers? Don't forget to R & R. Catch ya later. 


	22. Chapter 22

Hey, readers. Thanks for all the reviews!Sorry I couldn't update sooner, but to thank you guys for reviewing, I decided to post two chapters in the same night, so enjoy

John looked shocked beyond words. He could tell that Goku really did know and wasn't just bluffing him to get information. Finally, "How...How did you know? Not even Jhones knows about that."

Goku said "Your ki's not human. It's close, but there's a difference."

"Ki?"

"It's the energy you put off. Your Chi."

John looked at him in amazement "You can sense it? Wow."

"It's not all that hard once you learn how."

"Will you teach me?"

Goku said "Perhaps."

John sighed, seeing that Goku would be persistent about finding out about him. He said "I've lived on Earth since I was six. Originally, I'm from a planet called Beru. It was in a state of chaos, and had been fighting a war against the empire for years."

Goku asked "The Empire?"

"Frieza."

"Frieza's dead now."

John said "I know. For some time." He continued with his story "There had been so much destruction to the planet that the core became unstable. My mother got me into an escape pod, but she had to go back out to fight the soldiers off. She...knocked me out. I landed here and wandered around for a while in the city until someone found me and put me in an orphanage. It wasn't long before I got sent to a special school because of my IQ. I went on through school and college and then wandered around and travelled for a few years. I ended up here."

John shrugged and looked down. He said "I've been trying to see if there were any other survivors. I havent found any..."

Goku thought it might be best to try to change the subject. He could identify with the man. He asked "How old are you?"

John answered "About fifty-five."

Goku said, surprised, "You look like your in your 30s."

John shrugged "I think Beruans age slow. I'd look in my 20s if I didn't put a little grey in my hair." Goku nodded. John asked "What's your story?"

Goku said "I'm a Saiyan, but I've lived here since I was very small, as a human."

John frowned "A Saiyan..."

Goku saw his look and said "I know what my race has done to so many worlds, but most of it was ordered by Frieza."

John was silent for a minute, then said "The Saiyans I know would not have sacrificed themselves for the lives of innocents as you have done. Maybe they're not all bad." He half smiled.  
Goku asked "How do you know about my battles anyway?"

John said "Um, I might not have a 'ki sense', but sometimes I am able to see things through others' eyes."

"What else do you know how to do?"

John said "Well, I know around a hundred or so martial arts, but the extra sight is the only 'other' thing."

Goku looked at him, he had potential that he hated to see wasted,He said "You should learn how to manipulate your energy, but I can't teach you here."

John sounded dissapointed "Oh..."

Goku paused, then said "For now, I'll just have to tell you how and you'll have to try it on your own."

John nodded, then smiled "It's a start." Goku tried to get the point across.

Some time later...

John cried "How'd it get so dark so fast?"

Goku smiled "Due home?"

John looked embarassed "Yeah. Told my wife I'd be home by nine."

"You better go then."

Calls of 'Goku!' could be heard. Goku smiled and said "How 'bout I drive you home?"

John turned "I'd rather go in my car, if you don't mind."

Goku thought 'Oh, I forgot, my car probably has surveillance equipment in it.' He said "Alright then, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye Goku." He poofed his car and jumped in with a grin, then took off. Goku went back in.

Chichi said "You were out there a long time."

Goku said "We had a lot to talk about. He's a new guy and he doesn't have a lot of friends yet."

Chichi smiled "That was nice of you." Then she pulled out her frying pan and banged him over the head with it. "Don't pull a suprise like that on me again! I need notice first!"

Goku rubbed his head. "Sorry, Chi. It was a sudden thing, you know?"

Chichi sighed "He seems like a nice young man. Is his real name Jacks?"

Goku answered "No, that's his nickname."

"Oh, what's his real name?"

"John."

"Hmn." She turned "Gohan, Goten, have you finished your homework?"

"Yes mom."

"Yes, ma'am."

All 3 Saiyans' heads turned 'Why is Vegeta here?'

So, what do you think guys? Don't forget to R&R. Catch you on the next chapter! Bye! 


	23. Chapter 23

Hello, it was a few hours between this chapter and the last, but I did get them up in the same day. Well, I'll just cut to the chase. Never have been all that good at small talk have I?

Chichi saw the Saiyans cocked heads and said "Alright. What is it now?"

"Vegeta's here."

"What does he want?"

Vegeta walked in "Kakkarot."

Goku stood up "What's up,Vegeta?"

Chichi looked worried. Vegeta saw her and said, annoyed, "Nothing's about to destroy the Earth. I just have a few questions to ask Kakkarot." They locked eyes. Goku nodded and followed him outside. Vegeta said "I felt you with a strange energy today. Who was it?"

Goku said "A man I'm working with at the Institute."

Vegeta stated "He's not human."

Goku said "Right. He's a Beruan."

Vegeta said, incredulous, "A Beruan? He'd have to be sixty years old if he had left the planet before it went nova."

"He's fifty-five."

Vegeta said, in a far off voice, thinking "I didn't think any Beruans were left alive. They worried Frieza almost as much as Saiyans did. He was worried that they were spies and that they would undermine him."

Goku thought 'Does Vegeta have a photographic memory? Or a computer for a brain?' He probably still knew most of the intergalactic languages he had picked up when he had worked for Frieza as a child. He felt a moment of pity for Vegeta. What a childhood Vegeta had. Then it passed. Vegeta hated pity. He said "What are they capable of?"

Vegeta answered "They can be as weak as a human youth or they can be as strong as a Saiyan elite. It depends on their training. They have a large potential, but no superform."

Goku said "He said something about 'extra sight'..."

Vegeta said "Beruans can see through the eyes of other animals and people. He can do it?"

Goku answered "The way he said it I think it comes and goes."

Vegeta said "He must have never been trained in it."

Goku explained "He arrived here when he was six, alone."

Vegeta said "I wonder how strong he really is."

Goku nodded. "So do I, but even if he wants to fight, where would we fight? I don't want to give him away."

Vegeta said "Bulma and Trunks will be gone Wednesday on a business trip. Why don't you come over after you get off? I want to meet him." He smirked.

Goku said "I'll see if he wants to, but don't be too intimidating,ok?"

Vegeta grunted.

"Goku!"

Goku heard Chichi calling him. He looked at Vegeta.Vegeta said "Come over Wednesday." Goku nodded and Vegeta left. Goku walked back inside.

Chichi asked "What was that all about?"

Goku said "Well, Vegeta felt Jacks' ki and was wondering who he was."

Chichi asked "Wait, is he a fighter too?"

Goku shrugged "Some low level stuff. Just the basic martial arts. Isn't everyone I'm friends with a fighter?" Chichi rolled her eyes. Goku let out a breath mentally. He had mangaged to get through that with a fairly noncompromising answer.

That night...

"Goku?"

"Yeah, Chi?" He kissed her on the neck.

She shivered "Mmn, now quit that. I'm trying to talk to you." He frowned and raised up his head and looked at her. She said "Oh, it's nothing bad, Goku! Don't look at me like that." She paused "You've been acting different lately, and I..I like it, but what's different? What happened since you got that job?"

Goku wanted to tell her, but...He said "Chi, it's not caused by anything bad, ok? So you don't have to worry about that."

She asked "But what is it caused by?"

He kissed her "Don't you worry" He kissed her again "About that."

Goku and John were back at work the next morning and they showed up withing a few minutes of each other. They eyed each other for a minute then John smiled. Goku smiled back and they went into the lab. Goku said "Ready to work?"

"Yeah." They worked on the framework again. John said "I'll be glad when this part is done, then we can get to work on the interesting stuff."

Goku nodded and said "I can see why they needed people like us to build this, though." He picked up a couple of metal sheets and bent them in the right shape and put them into place then welded them on.

John said "Yeah." He supported the sheet as he welded it to the one on the other side and repeated this process with the next one. Goku helped. He thought 'This would be so much easier if I could just use my ki to do this.'

Forgive any typos readers, I was typing this at midnight.Anyhow, don't forget to R and R and I always appreciate the reviews. Catch you later. 


	24. Chapter 24

Hello readers, here is your valentines day present! Happy valentines day! Anyhow, on to the story.

John asked "Something wrong?"

"No, just this framework stuff is slow going."

John nodded and they kept working. A few minutes later he paused and asked "Do you think this would be easier to do if there was music?"

"Music?"

John said "I've found that music playing usually helps me work better. It sets a pace."

Goku said "Never really tried it, but how would we get music here?"

John grinned and pulled out a mp3 player and hooked it up to the computer. "Now, to find the speaker interface..."

Goku watched, curious. John cried "Aha!" Soon music began blasting through a hidden speaker system. Fast rock/rap music. Goku listened. He saw John nodding to it. He found himself nodding too. He said "Cool."

"Yeah. Let's try it now." They worked in synch to the music. Nothing much eventful happened until two days later. Jhones walked in. John stopped the music "Sir?"

Jhones said "Interesting adaptation to the broadcast system. How is the project coming?" He looked around. Goku said "The framework's done."

Jhones said "I need it done by Tuesday."

Goku said "But, it's already Thursday. That only gives us three days if we don't have Tuesday or Sunday."

Jhones said "Come in and work on Sunday."

"That's still only four days. It can't be completed in 32 hours."

Jhones said "Then work longer. Today you'll stay until ten and from now on you will work from 7 until 10. That's around 55 hours. Plenty of time."

Goku said "It took us this long to get the framework up!"

Jhones narrowed his eyes and said "I need the project completed by Tuesday. If I don't get it by then...let's just say failure will be punished. Can you boys do it by then?"

Goku sighed "Yes,sir."

He walked out.

John said "Y'know, something about that guy bothers me."

Goku said "Yeah, me too. I've just always thought that he was a government man."

"What are we going to do?"

John paused and said "Well, he has the both of us blackmailed. What can we do? I say as long as he doesn't do anything evil with it..."

Goku sighed "I don't like it either, but I agree, but if we're going to get it done in that amount of time, we're going to have to take it up a notch." Goku used the computer to contact Jhones.

'Jhones.'

'Mr. Son.'

'If we are to complete the project by the deadline we need the visual surveillance to be shut off for the lab. You may leave the audial surveillance on.'

'What makes you think that you are in any position to negotiate?'

'We're the only people you have who can build this thing. We have a deadlock.'

'Indeed we do, Mr. Son. You have your agreement.'

'Good. I will check that they are off momentarily.'

Jhones cut off.

Goku said "The visual surveillance is supposed to be cut off. Let's make sure." He used a de-bugger he had made and checked the room. He found a couple of devices and deactivated them. He said "Remember how I've been telling you how to use your ki. Let's see what you've got."

John said "I don't know..."

Goku said "Make a energy orb."

John tried. He said "It's not working. Why do I need to use my energy?"

Goku said "Being able to use ki will make this job go twice as fast because we won't need a lot of the tools. We might actually get the job done on time."

"Ok...but this is hard."

Goku said "You've never been trained in it. It takes some getting used to. Try again."

What do you think readers? Is Jhones sounding more sinister? Why did the deadline become sooner? What does he need this device for? I'm still thinking about these things myself, so any suggestions are appreciated. Also:

A quiz. How old do the lot of you think I am? a) 13-16 b) 17-19 c)20-25 d)26-30

. 


	25. Chapter 25

98 reviews. Two more and I'll have hit the 100 mark! I love you guys, so I decided I owed you a new chapter. So sorry for the wait. College life sucks sometimes with the amount of work you have to do and papers...ick. Anyway, on to the story. Hope you like this chaper, It's a bit longer than my usual chapters

John tried again and he brought out a small energy ball that burst. He said, excited "I did it!"

Goku said "Yep. Now you just need practice."

"I'll practice tonight."

"We can use the tools until then." Goku then remembered something. He asked "What day is it?"

John looked at him "Wednesday. Why?"

Goku smiled nervously and put his hand behind his head. "I was talking to Vegeta...he wants to meet you. Are you busy tonight?"

John looked at him more closely. "Why do I think I have little choice in this?"

Goku smiled apologetically.

John asked "Wait. Vegeta Briefs?"

"Yes." Goku said surprised.

John said "He's Bulma Brief's husband and he's a fighter like you, right?"

"To put it simply. So, can you come?"

"...I guess. I need to call my wife and tell her I'll be home late." He took out his phone. "Hey."

Goku could just pick up a woman's voice ask "Is everthing ok?" He doubted the surveillance equipment could hear him, though.

John answered "Yeah, everything's fine. Slow day."

"So, what's up?"

"I called to tell you I'll be home late. My boss extended my hours and I've got to go over to my fellow workers house to go over some things. We're starting a big project."

"What kind of a big project do a bunch of janitors have? Does he make you cover for the maintanence crew?"

"Yeah, we're kind of the maitanence crew sometimes and the place needs fixing up. We've got to work on strategy. This place is huge."

"Well, when will you be home?"

"I'll be later than usual, I don't know."

"John! You've been getting home later and later everynight? Do you want us to wait up for you?"

He sighed "No, you and the kids go on to bed. I don't know when I'll get in."

"John, you spend more time there than you do here. What's more important to you? Your job or your family?"

"Don't be that way. You know I love you and the kids more than anything."

A sigh. "I know, jt's just...I miss you I guess I'll see you at home when you get here."

"Yeah, see you home too. Probably in the morning." He hung up.

Goku said "Yeah, Chichi won't be happy about my new hours either." He sighed.

John said "But what can we do?"

Goku said "Work and wait, I guess."

"I guess."

They kept working and worked the rest of the day. Goku went back to his office to get some more paper to diagram on. He found a group of students. He said "Hello, what are the lot of you doing here?" He recognized many of them from his classes, but two stood out in particular. Miss Jessica Daniels, from his gym class and Seth Zaigon from gym and many of his other classes.

Jessica said "What happened to you? You left!"

Goku looked down "I got reassigned to something else."

"How dare you quit being a teacher!"

"I couldn't help it. Boss's orders."

Jessica said "How dare he, then? You are the best teacher we've ever had!" All the other students nodded.

Seth said "We'd thought they did something to you. Glad to see you're still here at least."

Goku half smiled.

One asked "When are you going to go back to teaching?"

"I don't know if I ever will."

"You can't do that!" "Yeah!" "Don't do that!" "I'll complain to the high ups" "Me too." "Me too!" He heard a chorus of agreement. One girl said "I'll withdraw." "So will I." "Me too."

Goku smiled. He said "No, don't withdraw because of me. ITI's a good school, for what it's worth."

They looked at him and digested his statement. Seth said "Ok. Mr. S?"

"Yes, Seth?"

"I want you to know that we are all behind you 100 if you need us, all the way!" He heard a chorus of agreement and cheers again.

He said "Thanks guys. Now, go on to where you're suppossed to be. I wouldn't want you getting kicked out for a stupid reason like being tardy or for inciting a riot." He smiled at the last one.

Seth nodded and saluted kung fu style and bowed. Then the rest of the students did. Goku returned the gesture, touched and they left.

Goku got the paper and walked back to the lab, wondering at the loyalty of these students. Of the fact that he had 52 students willing to risk expulsion for him. He thought 'They're good kids at heart.' He went back into the lab.

Next time on dragonball Z...Vegeta and John meet and who knows what will happen then? The deadlines pressing forward. Jhones is getting nervous. Wait...who was that weird person on the comms screen? He even had Jhones looking scared.

'Something tells me I'm in deeper than I thought.' 


	26. Chapter 26

Hi readers, I'm on spring break and don't have much to do, so I decided to send you this chapter. I hope you like it, it's a bit longer than usual.

Goku got the paper and walked back to the lab, wondering at the loyalty of these students. Of the fact that he had 52 students willing to risk expulsion for him. He thought 'They're good kids at heart.' He went back to the lab.

On his way back he passed by Jhones office, the door was barely open. He paused and looked in. His comms screen was dark, but there was a man on it. He listened "Mr. Jhones, you better get this device to us tuesday night after the showing. If you don't..."

He heard Jhones said, in a shaking voice "Yes, sir. Thank you for letting me do the showing."

"I don't care about that. It was the agreement. Just get it done. If you dissapoint me again Jhones heads will roll, yours first." Jhones gulped. Goku saw he was white as a sheet. Goku hurried silently back to his office before he was caught. 'That was wierd.' He tried to put the incident out of his mind. He walked back into the lab with the paper.

John said "It took you a while."

Goku said "I saw some of my students."

John asked, surprised, "You taught?"

Goku sighed "Yeah, not for long though."

John said "You miss it, don't you?"

"Yeah. I didn't realize how much until I saw them again."

"Maybe you can go back to teaching after this."

"Maybe." They ate and went back to work.

That evening...John said "Why don't we take my car?"

Goku said "Good idea." He capsulized his car and put it in his pocket. They went to Capsule Corp. As they pulled up...

John whispered "Man, you forgot to take off your scientist clothes."

Goku loked down "Uh oh." He took them off quickly, then patted around in his clothes and said, alarmed "I forgot the capsule!"

John said "It's just the coat, the glasses and the band. Put them in my glovebox."

Goku did. "Thanks."

John said "So, I'm a security guard. And a fighter. Am I still Jacks?"

Goku said "I'll introduce you as John."

They got out. John said "Ok. Are all your friends as powerful as you are?"

Goku answered "I'm the stongest, but we make up the most powerful people on the planet."

"I believe that."

Goku said "I'll get us there the fast way. Hold on." John grabbed onto Goku's shoulder and they ITd.

Bulma jumped, then, seeing it was Goku said "Hi, Goku! Looking for Vegeta? Who's your friend?"

Goku jumped. Bulma wasn't supposed to be home. He grinned nervously and put his hand behind his head "Yeah, this is one of my friends from work. Vegeta wanted to meet him."

Bulma looked at the man for a long minute. Vegeta wasn't interested in just anyone. She blinked.Had there been specks of gold in the man's eyes? She didn't see them now. She must have been imagining things. She shook her head "He's where he always is. In the GR."

They went outside. John let out a breath that he had been holding. He said "She makes me nervous. Why did she look at me like that?"

"I don't know."

Vegeta stepped out of his GR, wiping the sweat off his forehead with a towel. He said "Kakkarot."

"Hey Vegeta. I thought you said..."

Vegeta interrupted "They came home early from their trip. This is him?" He looked him over closely.

John felt a strong inclination to bow, so he did.

Vegeta was surprised. He asked "Do you know who I am?"

John answered hesitatingly "You are...Vegeta Briefs?"

Vegeta said "And that would earn a bow?"

John shrugged looking embarassed. "I get these feelings sometimes, like impulses, to do something..."

Vegeta mumurmed "At least partial ancestral memory. I thought that was a myth. He doesn't have access to it on the conscious level, though." He said aloud "Fight me."

John said "But..."

"You heard me."

Goku said "Go easy on him, Vegeta."

John stepped up to him nervously. Vegeta said "I'll start." He punched John and John was blown back a few feet. Vegeta yelled "Weakling. Fight me!"

John cried "You're too fast!"

"Adjust!"

John saw an almost fatal force punch being thrown at him. He just managed to dodge. He thought 'This guy's serious.' He dodged again.

Vegeta yelled "I said fight. This isn't dodgeball!" He thought 'How to motivate a Beruian? They weren't as arrogant as Saiyans so insulting them wouldn't work as well, but...all fighters were proud of their technique. He said "What was that? A punch? Were you trying to hit me or Kakkarot?"

John frowned. Vegeta said "I'll even stand still. Surely you can touch me if I stand still and only use one arm." John frowned again. Vegeta stood still. When John found he still couldn't get a hit in a small growl escaped his throat. Vegeta said "Worthless. You're a lousy fighter. Hit me, loser."

John's eyes flashed gold. "I am not a loser"  
Vegeta thought 'I pushed a button finally.' He said "Prove it. Hit me." The man went at him faster and faster. He had a glazed look in his eyes as he kept speeding up. Vegeta had gone supersaiyan and he was having trouble blocking him. In an unexpected move, Vegeta got blown back and he crashed into a tree stunned. He had uprooted the tree. He then heard a sound like someone collapsing. He got up in a minute and shook his head 'telekenisis? How'd he penetrate my mental barriers?'

It was John who had collapsed. Vegeta said "I thought rager state was a myth too."

"Rage what?"

"Rager state. It's also a Beruian trait. When they get angry they can go into rager state and triple their power. From what I understand, it can be controlled, but it takes practice. Until it is controlled, the Beruian has no memory of what happened."

"Like going Oozaru?"

"Yes, except they don't really transform."

Goku thought 'Does Vegeta know everything?' He asked "Do you have a photographic memory?"

"No, I have a perfect memory. I remember everything, but I don't have to see it."

"...Ok."

John was waking up. He asked "What happened?"

Goku said "You went into rager state and passed out."

John got up "So, that's what you call that. What happened?"

Goku said "You tripled in power and Vegeta had to turn Supersaiyan to fight you."

"Supersaiyan?"

Goku asked, with a smirk, "D'you want to see it?"

John asked, astonished, "You can do it! I thought it was just a myth!"

Goku said "I can do it." He powered up "supersaiyan" and again "And this is supersaiyan 2." and a final time "And supersaiyan three."

John stared "Cool..." Goku powered down. John said "So, that's supersaiyan. Wow."

Goku grinned "Yep."

Vegeta said "You need to train in Ki and to control your rager state."

John asked "How? I can't stay gone from home any longer than I already do. I have a family to take care of..."

Vegeta interrupted "I'll show you how tonight and you'll practice on your own." John nodded. Vegeta added "You should also master your extra sight, but I can't teach you that." John nodded again. Vegeta showed John.

Goku heard Bulma call him. He thought 'why does she want to talk to me.'

She said "I saw you guys fighting, so he's a fighter?"

"Yeah."

"What's his name?"

"John."

"What does Vegeta want with him?"

"He thinks he has some potential."

Bulma said "That so?" She paused "Did you see gold in his eyes. I thought..."

A woman came up and interrupted "Mrs. Briefs?" She looked frightened. She handed a folded newspaper to Bulma.

"Yes?"

"Your paper."

Bulma said "It came off the press a couple of hours ago. What took so long?"

"Sorry ma'am."

"Well, let me see it." The woman gave her the paper and ran. Bulma looked at the headline. It read 'New Technologies, Inc. will unveil an invention today that will rock the technological world.' Her eyes widened and she read the article.

'New technologies, inc., the main competetor of Capsule Corp., has promised to unveil a product to auction starting at 20 million dollars U.S. The president of the company, Dr. Jhones, has promised that this new invention will revoluvionize travel and transport. The president also boasts that his new invention will make capsules obsolete. He is quoted to have said "Beat that, Mrs. Briefs."

Bulma growled "The nerve! You bet I'll be there!" She yelled for her assistant "Susan!" She stormed off and Goku picked up the paper and looked at it.

He said "Uh oh." Dr. Jhones was Jhones, and Goku had a feeling that the project mentioned was the one he was working on. 'Bulma really would kill me now. Now I definately can't let her find out'

So, what do you think readers? Don't forget to R and R. Catch you later. 


	27. Chapter 27

Here's another chapter I got done during Spring Break. Free time helps one to be more productive, neh? Don't forget to R & R, Anyway, here you go. Enjoy.

Goku went over to where Vegeta and John were.

Vegeta looked at Goku and asked "What's wrong Kakkarot?"

Goku said "Look at this" and handed him the paper.

Vegeta read the article. He said "This is what the two of you are working on?"

"Yeah."

"So, what are you going to do about it?"

"I don't know. He'll expose us if we say anything and I'm worried of what else he would do now."

"You need to get out of there."

"I know. I'm going to make it a condition that we can leave after this."

John said "But I thought that..."

Goku said "I do want to, John, but what can I do? I'm not worried about myself so much now as I am about my family."

John looked down "We're in deep"  
"Real deep."

Vegeta said "Be sure not to show your faces at the unveling. Be as far away from it as you can." They both nodded. Vegeta looked at John and said "And you better train. Maybe next time you'll be more of an opponent and less of a punching bag."

John half smiled, then he said "Uh oh."

"What?"

"How will I explain this to my wife?" He gestured at his torn clothes and cuts.

Goku said "Have a sensu."

"A what?"

"A sensu bean. It'll heal you."

"Ok...what about my clothes?"

Goku said "You can have a set of mine. Chcih made copies of the company ones."

"Do you have any with you?"

Goku said "Yeah. The original stuff is home. I've been wearing copies since the second day." He threw John the capsule.

John said "Smart."

"Yeah."

John asked "Um, could I take a quick shower?"

Vegeta said "Upstairs."

Goku said "I'll show you." He ITd him there.

Afterward they both went back home.

That night...Goku tossed and turned. He woke up with a feeling of something horribly wrong and gasped "Gohan!" He felt out for his son's ki. He had been there before he went to bed. He was gone now. "Gohan!"

Chichi turned over. "What? Goku, it's two o'clock in the morning."

"Gohan's gone."

"What!" Chichi jumped up and went running around the house searching "Gohan!" She was soon back. She said "He really is gone." Her hand shook as she handed him a note with his name on it. Goku took it with a frown and opened it. It read

'Son Goku. You will get your son back on Tuesday night. Don't screw up.I've got him on heavy sedatives. It wouldn't be too hard to slip in some cyanide. See you at work, Mr. Son.' Chills ran down Goku's spine. "Gohan.."

Chichi looked scared "What's going on, Goku?"

Goku said "Long story, Chi.."

"Tell me."

Goku sighed. He had to tell her now, now that this had happened. She'd be safer knowing what to expect now. He started off with the story that he had told Vegeta.

Chichi interrupted "You mean you're really a genius? You've lied to me all these years!" She hit him over the head with her frying pan. Goku didn't defend himself and fell backwards. Chichi said "Goku! I thought you would block. Goku?" She helped him back up.

Goku rubbed his head "I deserved that, but you see why I didn't tell you?"

Chichi sighed "I guess, but go on, tell me the rest."

He told her the rest of the story and paused "I just... I wouldn't have stayed there this long, but," He paused again "It was nice. I could drop the act I've been putting one my whole life and challenge myself." He turned away with his fist clenched "Do you know how many times I've wanted to help the boys with their homework, but I couldn't because I couldn't take the risk."

"The risk of what, Goku?"

"The risk of showing my intellect, of sharpening my ki, of scaring my family."

Chichi put her hand on his shoulder "Oh Goku..."

He said "I'm sorry, Chi. I'll get him back."

She said "I know, but I think this is more complicated than you realize."

Goku said "I know it won't be as simple as finishing the machine, getting Gohan back and quitting, but..." he shrugged, "I don't want to risk Gohan's safety, so I'll finish the machine. I'll plan as I go for the rest."

Chichi half asked "He won't hurt him."

Goku shook his head "He needs it too badly. He won't risk me quitting." He paused "John's at risk too."

"You mean he's in on this too?"

"He's my partner. I'll have to find a way to stop Jhones and ITI without exposing them..." Goku paused as he felt something weird. A panicked prescence hit his mind and took it for a second then receded slightly. Goku thought 'Woah, John? Calm down. I'll come over.' He said "Something happened. I've got to go see John."

Chichi hesitated "But what if..."

Goku looked at his wife and his sleepy-eyed young son at the bottom of the stairs. He said "Right. You come too. I don't want you two out of my sight tonight. You can stay at Bulma's for the next few days, where it's safer."

Chichi looked up at him "You don't think..."

Goku interrupted "No. I don't think he'll come back, at least not tonight, but I don't want to risk it." Chichi picked Goten up and they ITd to John's house.

John jumped. Goku saw two girls and a boy beside him. They were all young, only the boy looked to be older than Goten, and then only by a year or so. John said "You startled me."

Goku said "Sorry, you startled me first."

"Sorry. Reflex. Kind of."

Goku asked "What happened?"

John said, in Japanese, which he knew his children didn't understand "They took my wife before I got home. I found my children lying on her bed sedated. There was something in the room...I must have passed out to. When I woke up they were still unconscious. They were so still, I thought..." He switched to telepathy 'I thought they were dead. It scared me to death.'

Goku thought 'They're alive and they won't hurt her if we do what he wants.'

'I hope not. God I hope not.'

"Daddy! Daddy!"

John refocused. He said "Yes, Rosie?"

"Where's momma?"

Poor kids! Jhones has really stooped to a new low. And the guys thought they were in deep before. On the next episode of dragonball z: Goku and John go back to work on the machine and Goku discovers a revolt inside the school. Can he keep everything together long enough to get his son back or will it all come falling down around him? 


	28. Chapter 28

Hello readers. Gomen nasai! I'm really sorry it's been so long since I've updated. I've been so extremely busy with schoolwork because it's getting close to exam time. They start next week. Anyway, here you go. I hope a longer than usual chapter helps make up for it. If I'm lucky, I may have enough time to get some work done on my wesite too. I'll let you know in the next chapter if I do.

Goku thought 'They're alive and they won't hurt her if we do what he wants.'

'I hope not. God I hope not.'

"Daddy! Daddy!"

John refocused. He said "Yes, Rosie?"

"Where's momma?"

John tried to smile at his daughter. He said "She had to go away for a few days."

"Where?"

"For a visit."

"When's she coming back?"

John said "Tuesday night." 'I hope.'

The middle child, a girl, asked "Why didn't she tell us she was going somewhere?"

"She didn't know she would have to go for sure, and she had to leave in a hurry."

The boy asked "Do you promise she's coming back?"

John said, with fire in his eyes that he tried to hide from his children, "I promise." They seemed to cheer up a bit at his promise and they noticed the others. Goten was fully awake now too.

Goku had been waiting to speak until John had finished. It wouldn't have been a good time to interrupt. He said "This is my wife, Chichi, and my younger son, Goten."

John thought 'They took your elder son, Gohan.'

'Yes.'

The three children studied the Sons. The boy asked "Who are these people?"

John said "This is a friend of mine from work. His name's Goku and this is his family."

"Oh, why are they here?"

"Danny, you're being rude."

"Sorry, dad."

He put his hand on his son's head looked at Goku.

Goku thought 'Where are they going to stay while we're at work?'

'I...hadn't thought about it really.'

'You should stay with me and my family at capsule corp.'

'That will blow our cover.'

'Perhaps, maybe not though. You can't leave them here alone.'

'No I can't. Alright.' Danny looked up at his dad. He said "Dad?"

John said "We're going to stay with them while your mom's gone and mrs. Son is going to watch you." He looked at Chichi with a pleading look in his eyes.

The little girl asked "Are you really gonna watch us?"

Chichi hesitated slightly, then "Yes, of course I am, let me see if I have your names. You're Rosie, you're Danny, and your..."

"Ella."

Chichi continued "Your Ella."

"What should we call you?"

Goten piped up "I call her ma'am most of the time."

The other children nodded. John said "But we're leaving in the morning and it's past all of your bedtimes, so go on to bed."

"Awww."

"Am I understood?"

"Daddy, can we have a story?"

"I'm not good at stories. Could mrs. Chichi tell you a story?"

Everyone looked at Chichi. She said "Sure." The children nodded.

John said "Now, all of you get ready, Mrs. Son will be up to read you a story in an hour."

"An hour! We don't need baths again!"

"Yes you do, but not full ones, just rinse yourselves off, that'll be good enough, then dry off and get into a clean set of pajamas and throw those ones in the chute, ok?"

They nodded, taking his commands without questions. He said "Now go!"

They ran up the stairs. John smiled. They he looked at Chichi. "I'm sorry for imposing upon you so."

Chichi said "It's ok. I wouldn't want to scare the children either. What are you two going to do?"

John looked at her "What do you mean?"

Chichi said "It looked like you wanted to go train or something."

He looked at her in surprise. Chichi snorted "I can tell when a man wants to go out and train. Go ahead. I'll watch the kids, but keep alert, Goku, you know I can't sense ki except for yours." She turned and went upstairs to check on the children.

John said "I'm glad the kids can't sense ki either."

Goku said "You need to practice ki manipulation. You live out in the county right?"

John said "That's right. You haven't seen the outside of the house have you? Yeah, I live in the country."

Goku said "Let's go then." He opened the door. They walked out. They was a clearing, but they seemed to be out in the middle of the woods.

"Good thing there's a full moon tonight so we can see."

Goku thought 'It's a good thing I can't transform anymore and Goten can't, not now anyway.' John looked at Goku startled, like he had remembered something. Goku said "Don't worry. I can't transform into the giant ape. I had my tail removed and Goten can't either." John looked relieved, but embarassed. Goku said "It's ok. Now show me."

John said "Ok. Watch." He powered up and said "Test me." Goku sparred with him using energy attacks. After a few minutes, John managed to score a hit on Goku.

Goku thought 'This is incredible, Vegeta was right. No wonder the Beruians were considered a threat. They pick up new techniques and grow stronger even faster than Saiyans.' He said "Great! You've improved a lot!"

John said, dissapointed, "Yeah, but I just managed to hit you though."

Goku laughed "Do you know how hard just that is? Most people couldn't even do that, and I was going twice as fast as last time."

John grinned "Are you serious?"

"Yeah." John grinned for another minute, then frowned "Then work shall go much faster."

Goku said "Show me a close beam, carve something into that rock." John carved something.

Goku laughed "Crude, but I agree, you have good control." He paused "But, don't worry, John. They'll be ok. He wouldn't hurt them."

"How do you know?"

Goku said "He knows that if he hurt her I'd tear the place apart, literally."

John saw a flash of rage in his friend's eyes before he controlled it. He said "I believe you." They went back inside and Goku volunteered to stand guard during the night.

In the morning... The adults were up first. The children were up soon after, sensing the tension in the house. They were sent back to their rooms to get dressed and packed while the adults talked.

Chichi asked "What will you tell Bulma?"

Goku answered "I haven't decided yet."

Chichi asked "Why don't you just tell her?"

He answered "Because I think I have a better chance of pulling things off without complications if Bulma doesn't go barging in."

"I don't think she would..."

Goku said "You know how Bulma is. Please, Chi..."

She said "Ok. I won't tell her. It's your decision."

"Thanks."

"How are we going to get there?"

Goku answered "I was going to use instant transmission."

"You sure you should?"

"I don't want to fly or use the cars."

"I guess we'll have to then."

John saw they were done and asked "Mrs. Son, do you homeschool your son?"

"Yes."

"Could you handle mine? I told them to bring their books." Goku IDd them to Capsul Corp when everyone was ready. He jumped a second before he materialized fully to avoid running into Vegeta.

"Kakkarot!"

"Sorry, Vegeta." Vegeta looked at them all and raised an eyebrow.

He said "Some explanation?" Goku explained. Vegeta nodded. He said "Bulma's met John. Just tell her that they need somewhere to stay because they have a hole in their roof."

"But they don't."

"I know that."

"But what if she checks?"

Vegeta said "Go and blow a hole in their roof."

I know I promised an uprising, but I'm not sure what should happen next. I could really use some input guys. I've been getting bad writer's block lately and if this story is to go on the climax I want it to have, I'm gonna need some help with ideas. I'd appreciate any input, as long as they fit with the story. Thanks. 


	29. Chapter 29

It's exam week, but I still managed to get this up. Aren't you proud of me? It may not be very long, but hey...anyway, I hope you like this chapter and have checked out the other story i've posted too. I plan to update my other story today too, or if not today, tomorrow. On to the story.

Vegeta said "Go and blow a hole in their roof."

Goku looked at John "I'll fix it." John nodded. Goku ITd and after looking around, flew up and blew a hole in his roof. He ITd back "Done."

Vegeta nodded and said "Simple. Now, go find a guestroom. There's a lot of them." He left.

Goku said "You should practice your ki manipulation. You know how to use it now, but you still need better control and endurance. We have a couple of hours before we leave for work."

Chichi had already left to find a guestroom with the children. John nodded and they went out. They came back in two hours later, sweating.

Chichi was back and in the kitchen. She said "Go shower, I'm fixing breakfast."

Goku said "But..."

Chichi said "I'll tell Bulma our story. Go on." John followed Goku to the showers.

At breakfast...

Goku thought 'Bulma must be a late riser.' Vegeta had even joined then for breakfast. He had left to train soon afterward. Five minutes later..."Something smells good..." It was Bulma. Goku looked at Chichi.

Chichi said "Good morning Bulma."

"Morning." She yawned. "What are you guys doing here so early?"

Chichi said "You remember John?"

"Goku's friend from work?"

Chichi said "Yes, well he has a hole in his roof now."

"How?"

Goku said "He said that there was bad wiring in the attic and it caused something to explode."

She looked at Chichi. "Is he staying here? He's Goku's friend. Don't you guys have room?"

Goku said "You see, he has a wife and two children, but his wife and Gohan are off on a school trip and Chichi offered to babysit them and she didn't want to be alone at the house."

"Oh, ok then. I don't mind. I hope he has fun. He hasn't been away from home in a while. See you guys later. Bye John."

"Bye."

Goku and John went out the door to go to work. John poofed his car and they flew off. Goku looked pained. He said "Bulma's my best friend. I really hated lying to her face like that. Damn." He sighed "I'll be glad when this is over."

John said "Me too." It was Sunday. They had two days.

When they got to their lab...

The security box crackled "Stone, you there?"

Goku went over, frowning. "Brix, Is this a closed channel?"

"Stone, glad to hear you. Yes, it's accessible to my section office only."

"What's up Brix?"

Brix said "I don't even want to talk to you more than a couple of minutes on this. They'll trace it. I'll meet you in the storage bay."

"Ok." There was silence.

John asked "What was that about?"

"It was Brix. I wonder what he wants to talk about. Come on." They met Brix in the storage room adjacent to the lab.

Brix said "Wait." He turned on a signal disruptor, then said "Ok, Stone. Talk."

"About what?"

"My kid knows this complex inside out. He was checking out the inner holding cells and he found two new people, a woman and a boy. This is how he drew them afterward." He gave him a piece of paper.

"It's Gohan."

"And Sarah."

"What are your son and Jacks wife doing in the cells?"

Goku said "The boss kidnapped them and he's holding them until we finish the project."

"We'll get them out."

"No."

Brix raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean no?"

Goku said "I want things to go as smoothly as possible. I'm hoping once we finish the machine, he will give them back."

"You should have a backup plan."

Goku said "Ok, Brix. Do you know where they are?"

"Yes."

"Can you get me a floorplan?"

"It'd be dangerous, but yeah."

Goku said "If things go bad, I'll call you."

Brix nodded. "We're behind you all the way Stone."

So, what did you guys think of the chapter. Tell me any ideas you come up with and don't forget to R and R. Catch you later. 


	30. Chapter 30

Hello folks. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

They went back to work on the machine. Something was still nagging Goku, but he pushed it to the back of his mind again. He was probably just worried about Gohan.

John said "Is something bothering you about this thing?"

"Yeah, but I don't know what."

"Me neither."

Jhones came in. He said "Change of plans. I want it done by tomorrow."

"You can't do that!"

"I can do whatever I want! You will have it completed if you want to see your wife and son again."

"But that isn't enough time."

"Just don't go home. I'll keep the lab open, but just this part. Get it done."

"Can I call my wife and tell her i'm going to be late?" Goku asked.

Jhones threw him his cellphone. Goku thought 'They already know where I live anyway, but not that I know Bulma...' He said "In second thought, no thanks." He gave him the phone back. Jhones said "Suit yourself. You will be locked in here until 1100 hours tomorrow when I present the device to Gen..." He looked surprised for a moment, then he shook his head.

Goku and John took a closer look at him. He looked like he hadn't slept for over a week. He yelled "Just get it done by tomorrow morning or else!" He slammed the door on his way out.

John said "Is is me, or did he look like he hasn't slept for weeks?"

"Yeah, he almost revealed something. Gen...do you think maybe he was referring to a general?"

"And he was using military time."

"Is he going to hand this over to the military?"

"We can't let that happen. It could cause a war."

"We have to make it. Think about our families. We don't even know what he's going to do."

"True. I guess we'll have to wait. Work and wait."

"Work and wait, but work faster."

John nodded. He said "I'll finish the mainframe."

"I'll do the power generator. We can split up work on the rest of the internal components."

John nodded again. They started work again.

That night...

Chichi was panicking "He's not back. Where is he? Why didn't he call me? What if something happened?" The kids weren't in the room, thankfully.

Bulma walked in though. She said "What's wrong Chichi?"

"Goku's late! He's never been back this late before!"

"Maybe there was a big mess at work. Don't worry Chichi, Goku's a big boy. He can take care of himself."

The kids came in. Chichi managed to pull herself together. She said "Time for bed, kids. What are you still doing up?"

Goten said "I'm not sleepy. Where's daddy?"

John's children followed "Where's daddy?"

Chichi sniffed "They're working late, kids, but it's your bedtime."

"Awww, do we have to?"

"Yes."

"Will you read us a story, Ms. Chichi ma'am?"

"Sure." She followed them upstairs, but looked toward the inner city. 'Goku, I hope you're ok, and Gohan, please be safe.'

It was 4 am. Goku and John's eyelids were drooping. They jerked awake. Goku said "We can't fall asleep. We've got to finish."

"Yeah, but Jhones disabled the music player."

"Yeah, that's right. Now, it should only take a few more hours to finish the inside." They picked up their tools

At 9am...Goku jerked awake. He looked at the clock "Damn, it's nine o'clock. I fell asleep. We only have two hours. John!"

John jerked awake also "What?"

"We fell asleep. It's nine o'clock. We've got less than two hours."

"Damn! We've got to work really fast."

"Yeah, let's get to it now." They started work again, working as fast as they could.

Two hours later..."Done."

Jhones burst in. "Capsulize it now!"

Goku capsulized it. "Now, my son and John's wife."

Jhones walked out.

They followed. They had to find out what was going on, where the invention was going to go.

There was a small gathering of people who looked to be mainly military and there were a few scientists. It seemed that the press had found out as well.

Jhones said "I wanted to bring this great invention to the world as soon as possible, so I decided to unveil it a day early and as all of you know, my company offers its inventions for a reasonable price and you get the invention, but we keep the patent. The starting price is twenty million dollars."

Things will be coming to a climax soon. Next time on Goku, a Genius...what will happen when there is a demonstration of the product and something goes wrong? Will its creators have to come out of hiding. Stay tuned and don't forget to R &R. 


	31. Chapter 31

Hello everyone. This one's not a very long chapter, but are any of my chapters long? Sorry if that's a bad thing, I just like to do cliffhangers grins and shrugs, while dodging a tomatoe Anyway, let me know what you think.

Goku asked "What about..."

Jhones interruped him in a low voice "You are going to wait and pray this goes well. If your machine doesn't work they die."

"Damn it, Jhones!"

"Be quiet now!" They were quiet.

Jhones said "Come, the bidding begins. Twenty million. Alright, do I have thirty million? Yes, Sir, thank you, do I have forty million? Forty million! Fifty million, fifty million dollars, do I have seventy five?" He saw some of the bidders fold. There were still half a dozen bids.

"One hundred million."

Another man bid "Two hundred million."

"Three hundred million." The other four bidders folded and it was down to a civilian and a military man.

"Four hundred million." The civilian was sweating.

He said "Four hundred-fifty million."

The other man smiled "600 million." The civilian shook his head.

Jhones said "Six hundred million going once, going twice, sold to the general for six hundred million, but all of you may stay to see the demonstration. Including the media, I want all of you to see this especially you, Bulma Briefs, Ms. Capsule Corp. I want you to see what will take the place of your capsules!"

At capsule corp...

Bulma had taken the morning off when she had gotten word. She was seething as she watched the broadcast. She had called everyone she knew and practically ordered them to watch, hoping one of them would catch Jhones screwing up. So, most of the Z senshi were watching. The ones Bulma didn't call were watching because it sounded interesting, or they had heard that Goku worked there.

Jhones started up the machine while Goku and Jhones stood on the sidelines.

The power cells started lighting up and then the middle lite up. There was a low hum. It got steadily louder, although only Goku could notice it at first, then John did. They looked at each other. Goku said "The core."

"It's unstable!" The humming got loud enough for Jhones to notice. Goku caught Brix's eye. He thought 'Protect my kid and Jhones wife. Things are about to get heavy.' He saw Brix jump, then look at him. He nodded and Brix left. John said "We don't have time to disguise ourselves or disable the cameras."

"If we don't do something soon, the core will explode and kill a lot of people."

They looked at each other and nodded. They ran out on the stage. Goku yelled "Get the panel off on your side!"

John said "At the same time." They took off the panel and the pulsing power source was revealed. Heat was being radiated off it.

Goku said "I'll get it, John."

John said "No, you've got to get it out of here."

"It's going to blow."

"You sure put it in here tight."

"You helped." They both worked on getting it out. They'd have to cut it out.

On TVs everywhere, but especially the big screen at Capsule Corp...

Bulma dropped her coffee. "Goku!" This was pretty much the reaction of everyone who knew him when they saw him and John taking the device apart and listening to them doing it."

Back at ITI...

Jhones yelled "What are you doing!"

"The core's unstable, it's going to explode!"

"You made me lose over half a billion dollars, I'll not only take out your families, I'll..."

John said "Shut up, you idiot, do you want this facility along with everyone in it to explode?" The humming was so loud it was giving Goku a headache. Then it stopped and started glowing brightly. "Damn it! Run Goku!" Goku got it and teleported into space. Everyone went to the window and saw a bright explosion. John, followed by the media, ran outside. No sign of Goku. "Goku..."

Stix was beside him. "Brix found your wife and Son's kid. He's got 'em."

John said "It's time to take this place apart."

"I've thought so for a long time and since the hostage situation, so have Brix, his kid, and most of the student body that have heard. We're behind you."

"Are they in contact with you?"

"Yes."

"Tell them this..." He gave them a plan.

The general confronted John "What the hell happened to my machine?"

"The core exploded."

Bulma, Vegeta and Trunks, not to mention the countless others who knew Goku and didn't watched shocked. Trunks said "He has to be ok. I mean, one little explosion couldn't kill him, right?"

Bulma said, quietly, "It was a pretty big explosion."

Vegeta said "I can't feel Kakkarot's ki."

Trunks looked around "I can't either!"

Bulma said "Maybe he's hiding it."

"Why would he hide it?"

"I don't know."

Ok readers, this story will come to a close soon. Tell me what you think should happen next. I have an idea of what I want to do, but the last couple of chapters have been written up on the spot, including this one. So, don't forget to R and R. Catch you later. 


	32. Chapter 32

This is the last chapter folks. I hope you enjoy it. It was fun writing this story and I hope you enjoyed it too. Here it is.

In space...Goku was using most of the rest of his ki to do a techinique that he had come up with that trapped air. It had been hard to focus on doing both that and taking out the device then getting away again. He didn't have the strength to teleport again and he knew the others wouldn't be able to sense him. He started to lose hope, then another mind touched his.

John had just gotten his wife and Gohan back from Brix and was about to start his plan when he froze. He hadn't tried the technique. He reached out. "Alive!" He startled everyone with this outburst, but he froze again. He thought 'Alive, but very weak, in space, close to Earth.' He sent 'Goku, how long can you keep that up?'

'John?'

'Yes. How long?'

'If I don't have to worry about staying still...a little over an hour.'

'We'll be on our way.' John refocused and said "He's alive. Are the camera's still rolling?"

"Yes..."

John went over to a camera and yelled "Goku's alive, but he still needs saving! We need Capsule Corp's fastest ship, here."

Bulma watched John on tv. She gasped, then she said "Vegeta, is it true? How could he know?"

Vegeta said "He has much stronger telepathic powers than I do. I believe him."

Trunks said "I'll get the senzus." He ran off.

Bulma snapped odut of it. "I'll go get the ship." She ran off too. They both met back with Vegeta. Vegeta then scooped Bulma up and he and Trunks took off as fast as they could.

Two minutes later they were there. It would have been less than a minute, but Vegeta had to break through some things to get in.

Brix asked "What about the plan?"

John said "We'll have to throw out the old one. Now that Goku's alive, we'll have to do things differently. Go tell the press to stand by and get everyone together away from the press." Brix nodded. John turned to Bulma. "He's drifting, but he's pretty close to Earth." He gave her the coordinates. "Come, you can take off at the testing field." He took off and they followed.

Bulma asked "Are you coming?"

John shook his head "I can't. I have to take care of things down here. Contact me if you need me." He looked at Vegeta, who nodded. Bulma poofed the capsule and they got in and took off. John ran back in to put everything into motion.

They were soon outside Earth's atmosphere. Bulma told the ship to scan for infrared. There was a small blip. They followed it, hopeful, but it was just a piece of debris from the machine. "Goku..."

Trunks said "Wait. Look that way. What's that light?"

Bulma asked "What light?"

Vegeta didn't see it either, but said "The light. Go that way." They turned. They got near and Vegeta finally saw it. The ship beeped once.

"Stop!" Bulma stopped the ship and Vegeta got out in his spacesuit. Goku saw him and was so relieved he almost let the shield down. Vegeta gave him a helmet and tank. Goku dropped the technique and put them on. Vegeta towed them back to the ship.

Back on the ship...Bulma took the gear off Goku and checked him for injuries. Goku fell to his knees. Bulma said "Don't pass out on me, Goku!"

Trunks asked "Now?"

Bulma said "No senzus yet. I have to make sure everything's clean. We don't want to have to cut him open later and take something out that got sealed in." He had some shrapnel from the device. She scanned him with a hand device and took that out. He also had several cuts and a large gash across his back. There were also some burnt patches of skin, but no broken bones. "Now."

Trunks jumped "Now?"

"Yes!"

He ran over with a couple of senzus and gave them to Goku. He chewed them up. He felt better, but he was still pretty low on energy. It would take him a couple of days to get back to full power again. "Thank you, all of you."

Bulma said "You should thank John. He found you."

Goku smiled "I know. I already did." He then sighed "I've got a lot of explaining to do, don't I?"

Bulma said "You do, but you're going to explain at the party."

Vegeta asked "Party?"

Bulma said "The party I'm having because Goku's alive and Jhones lost and the whole gang's going to be there." Goku groaned. Bulma said "There will be food." He calmed down to a grumble. Bulma continued "And cake and you can have as much as you want."

Goku looked at her "Is John coming?"

"Sure."

"Ok, I'll go."

They flew back to Capsule Corp and watched the events unfold onscreen when Goku told them that's what John wanted. The reporter came on screen in a news bulletin "Ladies and Gentlemen, this is the biggest unveiling in history. Mr. Jhones, the leader of the Internaional Technologies Company is exposed as he really is, a blackmarket crime leader who has blackmailed and brainwashed hundreds of innocent people into working for him while he trained their unknowing children to be dark agents using brainwashing techniques. The deprogramming of the children has begun."

Seth came up on the screen. He said "I didn't know what happened. None of us did. I'm glad we got out when we did. If it hadn't been for Mr. Son, though, we'd be toast."

The reporter came back on. She said "Yes, this entire facility would have been decimated today if it were not for the heroic efforts of one Goku Son. Here's the footage." The scene played of Goku and John working on the device and Goku dissapearing with it and then the explosion. She said "I have been told that despite all odds, Mr. Son has survived and is recovering. That's today's top news. More details will follow in the evening news."

Bulma cut off the tv. Goku sighed in relief. John had pulled things off without bloodshed. Gohan and Chichi ran in. "Goku!"

"Dad!"

They hugged him. Chichi yelled "How dare you make me think you were dead!" She hit him over the head with her frying pan.

He cried "Ow Chi, I didn't do it on purpose!"

Gohan laughed "Mom! You don't want to kill him again, do you?"

Chichi hugged him "I'm so glad you're safe!"

Vegeta thought 'Schizophrenic harpie.' The others arrived one after one and were soon all there. Goku was then allowed to go ahead and eat, which he did with enthusiasm.

Afterward...

Piccolo said "I thought you couldn't be as ignorant as you acted."

Krillen said "Yeah."

Bulma said "You didn't know. None of the rest of us did."

Krillen said "Yeah, you had me fooled." He laughed.

Bulma said "Now, the moment I've been waiting for..."Goku gulped and looked nervous. Bulma grinned like a cat with a mouse "We're going to see whos' smarter."

Vegeta thought 'You had better lose.'

'Don't worry. I will. I don't want a neverending contest.'

"What is the sqare root of 14,884?"

"122" They went on until they got so detailed that no one else understood what they were saying. After a while, Goku artfully messed up on one.

Bulma grinned "I'm more of a genius than you are.Ha!"

Goku shrugged "I could have told you that. You're the smartest person I know."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Bulma looked more closely at him. "Goku..."She asked sweetly, "You didn't lose to me on purpose, did you?"

Goku sweatdropped. "Why would I do that?"

"Goku!"

Goku ran with Bulma chasing him. Everyone watched them. Tien asked "Why doesn't he fly?"

Piccolo said "He doesn't want her to get angrier at him."

"Oh...I see."

Bulma got tired after a while and stopped, panting. She said "Truce."

"Truce."

"For today."

Goku responded "okay," with a smile.

John ran over "Hey."

"Hey John." He shook arms with him. "I wish you hadn't done that, though."'

"Oh, they'll forget about it in a couple of weeks, but you should get the credit, Goku, you saved a lot of people."

Goku smiled "Yeah, I guess it's ok."

"So, are you going to be a teacher again?"

In the background "Goku was a teacher?"

Bulma said "You'll get the whole story in a little bit."

Goku said "I'm not really qualified, but I'd like to."

John smiled "That's what the kids thought. You know Samantha White?"

"Yeah. She was in my chemistry and gym class, a red head with good aim."

John said "Well, her father's the district superintendent of schools. She told me she refuses to go to school unless you are resinstated as a teacher at the school they're all going to."

"They're all going to one school?"

"Yeah, apparently they're too smart for the average school."

"What kind of school is it?"

"A private school. Stonewall Academy."

"Where is it?"

John sensed the excitement in his friend's voice and said "About 50 miles south of West City, in the country."

"Are you teaching too?"

"If you are."

Goku grinned "I'm in."

John said "I thought so. We start Friday."

"What! You already went through with it?"

John grinned "Yes."

Goku stressmarked "Why do you do that?"

John said "Aw, don't be mad."

Goku said "I'm not, I'm getting even." Bulma came up. Goku sent to John 'Lose artfully'

John cried "Where are you going?"

"Bye, John."

Bulma was closing in. "Goku!"

Three days later, Goku was up early getting dressed for work. Chichi said "This time, find out if it's an evil organization trying to take over the world before you almost get blown up."

"Okay."

"Lunch is in a capsule in your briefcase."

"Okay."

"I love you."

"I love you too." They kissed and he took off.

John joined him halfway there. He said "My wife went easier on me that I expected. I wonder if she already knew. The kids were excited. They think I'm cool now." He smiled.

Goku said "I don't think things will ever be the same, John."

John said "No, but I like the changes."

"Me too." They flew to the academy where their students were waiting.

So, what did the lot of you think of my story? Don't forget to R and R and read my other two stories. Catch you later. 


End file.
